1812 and Blue's DRD Vacation!
by ScaperDeage
Summary: Last Chapter up! 1812, Blue, and their DRD friends are BACK and this time they are going on vacation!
1. Boredom

**Title:** 1812 And Blue's DRD Vacation  
**Author:** ScaperDeage  
**Rating:** PG-13, cuz Rygel doesn't watch his language  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, never did, and probably never will.  
**Notes:** _"1812" **Blue** _all the rest with **[Tags].**  
  
Takes place "The Complete DRD's Guide To Producing A Movie" and the two short stories that go with it, and about 5 moens (I'm spelling it this way cuz every site I look at it's spelled different) after "1812 To The Rescue!" which if you haven't read already, maybe you should. All my stories are up at . Also this fic features the return of those movie challenged DRD friends of 1812 and Blue. Now onto my next DRD adventure!  
  
**Part 1: Boredom**  
  
Inside Moya's maintenance bay a small band of DRDs work on a transport pod...  
  
_**This is so boring**_  
  
**[Kip] **"What is? Fixing this transport pod?"  
  
_**That, and the fact nothing interesting has happened on this ship in several moens**_  
  
**[Kip] **"I thought that would be a good thing. No one is trying to hurt Moya, or the crew."  
  
_**That's why I'm so bored**_  
  
**[Kip] **"You want something bad to happen?"  
  
_**I didn't say that. I just said I want something to happen. Anything that will break this endless cycle of boredom. You know what I mean?**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Why don't you hang around the galley or command, that's pretty interesting."  
  
_**How so?**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Well lately the crew's been getting on each other's nerves a lot."  
  
_**That's not really anything different. Hold this wire for a second.**_  
  
**[Kip] **"But their arguments have been getting really heated lately."  
  
_**Ok attach the wire there**_  
  
**[Kip] **"It's a bit amusing to watch them"  
  
DRD Sparks comes over...  
  
**[Sparks] **"Hey guys I heard you talking..."  
  
**[Kip] **"So you decided to interrupt?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Yeah so?... Anyway I've notice the tension between the crew as well, especially between the crew and Officer Sun."  
  
_**1812 mentioned that since her pregnancy has progressed she has been pissed off at everyone, but mostly Commander Crichton**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Which isn't very unusual."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Yes, but what is unusual is that she shot a DRD the other day."  
  
_**I heard about that**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Why?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Well I talked to DRD 589343, that's the one she shot, and he said that Pilot had assigned him to keep an eye on her and apparently she spotted him and shot him."  
  
_**You forgot the part about how she kept telling Pilot to stop assigning DRDs to follow her. I know I would be a bit pissed off if someone or something kept following me all over the place after telling it not to several times**_  
  
**[Kip] **"But she didn't have to shoot him."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Plus if that was the reason why she shot him then I'm surprised Commander Crichton isn't dead by now."  
  
_**I guess you're right, it's probably one of those weird things organic organisms do that we will never understand**_  
  
**[Kip] **"So even with all this drama going on you still think life on Moya has been boring lately?"  
  
_**Yes, and I have a feeling that the reason why the crew is so high strung is because they're as bored as I am**_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pilot has called the crew into his den for an important announcement...  
  
**[D'Argo] **"We're all here Pilot, what did you want to tell us?"  
  
**[Pilot] **"Moya and I have noticed that lately you all have been fighting more then usual."  
  
**[Chiana] **"Don't tell me, we're getting kicked off aren't we?"  
  
**[Pilot] **"Yes that would be correct. Moya and I feel that you could all use a vacation, especially you Officer Sun."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Me?"  
  
**[Pilot] **"Yes, I am sure that Moya and I are not the only ones who have noticed how your pregnancy has affected your...behavior, and some relaxation might be good for you."  
  
**[Rygel] **"I think she needs more then that!"

-SMACK-

  
**[Aeryn] **"Shut up Rygel"  
  
**[Rygel] **"Frelling PeaceKeeper Bitch."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"And what do you mean by my behavior being affected?"  
  
**[John] **"Well baby, you did blow away a DRD the other day."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"It was asking for it."  
  
**[Chiana] **"I think Pilot's right. A vacation will do us all some good."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"I don't know, every time we have a vacation something bad happens. Remember LoMo?"  
  
**[Pilot] **"I have warned you not to bring that subject up ever again."  
  
**[John] **"Yes please, that is one 'vacation' I wish to forget."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Why, what happened on LoMo?"  
  
**[John]** "That's a really long story."  
  
**[Pilot] **"One you will not go into."  
  
Pilot glares at Crichton...  
  
**[John] **"ANYWAY... D has a point, maybe we shouldn't chance it, especially with Aeryn pregnant."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Are you implying that I'll be worthless if something were to happen, just because I'm pregnant?"  
  
**[John] **"No, that's not what I meant."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"What did you mean?"  
  
**[John] **"Ummm, just that you could get hurt or, ummmm...D help me out here."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"I'm not getting in the middle of this."  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Well?"   
  
**[John] **"Know what Pilot, maybe that vacation is a good idea after all."  
  
**[Chiana] **"So it's settled then, we're going on vacation!"  
  
**[D'Argo]** "I still think it is a bad idea."  
  
**[Pilot] **"I have already found a planet where you can say, we should arrive there in just under one solar day's travel, and you WILL be visting it."  
  
As the crew continue to discuss the details for their vacation with Pilot, 1812, who's been sitting off to the side the whole time, decides to inform his friends of this latest development and rushes to the maintenance bay...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**[Kip] **"If you are so bored why don't you go watch one of Commander Crichton's movies?"  
  
_**Can't, he banned 1812 and I from touching them ever again**_  
  
1812 enters the maintenance bay...  
  
**[Sparks] **"Hey 1812, what's up?"  
  
_"Pack your bag guys, we're going on vacation!"_  
  
_**What do you mean we're going on vacation?**_  
  
**[Kip] **"What this about packing bags?"  
  
**_TBC..._**

**__**

And don't forget, the more reviews the faster part 2 will arrive. ^_^


	2. The Proper Way To Stowaway

Hey all, I didn't notice that my normal lines for moya, which are between these things for some reason caused the lines not to show up. So Instead I'm now going to put her lines like this ~MOYA SPEAKS~, but for now they're just goona have a tag. Sorry about the mess!  
  
~ScaperDeage  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Title: **1812 and Blue's DRD Vacation   
**Author: **ScaperDeage  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer: **The DRDs made me do it!  
**Notes: **"1812" **Blue**   
  
**Part 2 - The Proper Way To Stowaway**  
  
**[Sparks] **"How are we supposed get down to the planet?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Yeah, Crichton will probably bring you, but what about us?"  
  
_"That's why we're here, to figure that out."_  
  
_**We could always hide in the transport pod**_  
  
**[Cam] **"But what if the crew takes Ka D'Argo's ship instead?"  
  
**[Kip] **"They'll be gone for a weeken, all the stuff they'll need couldn't fit in his ship."  
  
**[V-W] **"What if Pilot or Moya notices we're missing."  
  
**[B-MW] **"Then we'll have to get off before they do notice."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Even if we do get off before then, Pilot would just comm the crew and tell them that we stoawayed on the pod and we'll probably be sent back up to Moya."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Or Aeryn will shoot us."  
  
**[Kip] **"If that statement wasn't an actually possibility I would laugh."  
  
_"You all have a point, but we need this vacation as much as the crew does so we have to come up with something."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"Moya."  
  
**[Blitz] **"What?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Let's get Moya to cover our escape for us just like she covered for us while we filmed our movie!"  
  
**[V-W] **"Moya's not going to help us get onto the planet just because we want a vacation."  
  
_**Unless we convince her and maybe even Pilot of a reason why we should go down to the planet**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Yeah, we can tell them we've been working hard and we need a break."  
  
**[Fixer] **"So has every other frelling DRD so why would either of them care."  
  
**[B-MW] **"Then we need another reason."  
  
_"I think I know a reason, but you all might not really like it."_  
  
**[Cam] **"Why?"  
  
_"Well we might run the risk of being shot."_  
  
**[Sparks] **"Oh no, you're not suggesting what I think your suggesting."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The band of DRDs roll into Pilot's den...  
  
_**Pilot, Moya we wanted to know if we could ask you something**_  
  
**[Pilot] **"What is it you wish to know?"  
  
_**Well the crew is going down to a planet for a vacation and we were wondering if we could go along with them**_  
  
**[Pilot] **"Why?"  
  
_**Well ummm...**_  
  
**[Sparks] **"We are worried about Aeryn Sun's safety."   
  
**[Cam] **"Yeah, and we wish to keep an eye on her while she's on the planet."  
  
**[Blitz] **"And the rest of the crew could also use some looking after as well."  
  
**[Pilot] **"And all of you need to go to do this?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Well you know the crew, they could use all the help they can get."  
  
**[Pilot] **"Are you not aware of Officer Sun's tolerance of DRDs lately?"  
  
**[V-W] **"Yeah, that's why we don't want her or the rest of the crew to be informed of our presence."  
  
**[Pilot] **"You do also realize that the more of you that go the greater the chance that you will be discovered."  
  
_**We know, that's why we will take extra care not to be caught**_  
  
**[B-MW] **"They'll never know we were ever there."  
  
**[MOYA] **-I think it is a good idea for them to go Pilot-  
  
**[Pilot] **"I don't know."  
  
**[MOYA] **-You know you were going to send a DRD with them anyway, why not send several DRDs-  
  
**[Pilot] **"Eight DRDs, nine if you include Commander Crichton's, is a bit more then a several."  
  
**[DRDs] **"Please Pilot."  
  
**[MOYA] **-Just let them go, think of it as a thank you for the movie they worked so hard on for your birthday-  
  
**[Pilot] **"I do not see why that is a good reason why eight..."  
  
_"Nine"_  
  
**[Pilot] **"Nine DRDs are needed to watch out for a crew of seven."  
  
**[MOYA] **-Like DRD Fixer said, you know how our crew is. They do have a way of getting themselves into trouble-  
  
Pilot stares at the nine pairs of glowing eye stalks in front of him...  
  
**[Pilot] **"Alright, you can go. I'll have to ready the pod tomorrow in which you can then hide onboard."  
  
**[DRDs] **"Thank you Pilot!"  
  
**[Pilot] **"And one more thing, do not make me regret this decision."  
  
**[DRDs] **"We won't!"  
  
The DRDs rush off to prepare for their vacation...  
  
**[Pilot] **"Why do I have a feeling I am going to regret this decision?"  
  
**[MOYA] **-Don't worry, I'm sure nothing's going to happen and one weeken will go by quickly and everyone will once again be saftely back on board. And I for one feel better knowing that the DRDs will be looking out for Aeryn Sun and her child-  
  
**[Pilot] **"I guess you're right. But if Officer Sun discovers the DRDs I believe my den will be her first stop once she returns."  
  
**[MOYA] **-I do not think Aeryn would harm you-  
  
**[Pilot] **"Normally I would agree with you, but because of her pregnancy she has been more prone to violence, and unlike Commander Crichton I cannot run away."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Early the next solar day the DRDs are already in the hanger bay and have prepared one of the transport pods for the trip down to the vacation planet...  
  
**[Blitz] **"I still can't believe we convinced Moya and Pilot to let us go!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Our plan worked well. You know how hard it was for me to sound like I sincerely wanted to keep an eye on Aeryn."  
  
**[Cam] **"Tell me about it."  
  
**[V-W] **"I hope she doesn't actually spot us on the planet, I wish to survive past our vacation"  
  
**[Sparks] **"If she does spot us I'll make sure to take up a defending position behind you."  
  
**[V-W] **"Why, so I could get shot first?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Exactly"  
  
**[DRDs] **-laughs-  
  
**[V-W] **"I'm not a frelling shield you know."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Maybe not, but lack of experience as one doesn't mean you cannot to become one."  
  
**[DRDs] **-laughs-  
  
**[V-W] **"I should shoot you know and save Officer Sun the trouble of doing it later."  
  
_"OK you guys, stop yapping and start finding places to hide."_  
  
**[Cam] **"What about you?"  
  
_"I don't have to remember."_  
  
**[Cam] **"Oh yeah, Commander Crichton brings to everywhere."  
  
_**Come on everyone into the pod**_  
  
**[Sparks] **"You're sure we can all fit in there?"  
  
_**I don't see why we not**_  
  
_"The easiest way to find out is trying, so start trying and stop wasting time! The crew will be here shortly"_  
  
**[Sparks] **"Don't blow a fuse, we're going."  
  
**[V-W] **"If he does blow a fuse I'll make sure to take up a defensive position behind you."  
  
**[DRDs] **-laughs-  
  
All eight of the DRDs find places to hide, some being better at it then others, and wait for the arrival of the crew while 1812 goes to see if John needs any help to finish packing...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
700 microts later...  
  
**[Chiana] **"Lighten up D'Argo, we are supposed to be going on vacation!"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"I still think this isn't a good idea."  
  
**[Chiana] **"You're starting to sound like Crichton you know."  
  
**[John] **"Who sounds like me?"  
  
John and Aeryn enter the transport pod with 1812 trailing behind...  
  
**[Rygel] **"It's about time you two got here, we were going to leave without you."  
  
**[Stark] **"If anyone were to be left behind it would be you Rygel."  
  
**[John] **"Sorry we're late, but we had packing issues."  
  
**[Rygel] **"Packing issues my eema! If it were not for you two I would be at the hotel resturant right now!"  
  
**[Noranti] **"Do you think about anything other then food?"  
  
**[Aeryn] **"Yeah, himself."  
  
**[Rygel] **"And right now myself wishes to be on the planet, so why aren't we going?"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Rygel's right, everyone's here so let's go!"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Pilot open the hanger bay doors, we're leaving."  
  
**[Pilot] **"I hope you all have a nice vacation, Moya and I will pick you up in one weeken's time."  
  
**[John] **"See ya lata Pilot."  
  
**_TBC..._**


	3. Checking In

**_Title: _**1812 and Blue's DRD Vacation: Part 3-Checking In  
**_Author: _**ScaperDeage  
**_Rating: _**G  
**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own it  
**_Notes: _**_"1812" **Blue** _**~Moya~**  
  
**Part 3-Checking In**  
  
Nightfall on the vacation planet...  
  
**[Fixer] **"Would you stop that!"  
  
**[Kip] **"Stop what?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Moving around, it's annoying."  
  
**[Kip] **"Sorry...How long have we been here?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Too long, now go back into standby mode."  
  
**[Kip] **"Where's 1812, he was supposed to come get us...wasn't he?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Yes, he said when it's all clear for us to leave he'd come and get us."  
  
**[Kip] **"Why isn't he here? It's been like 15 arns; don't you think that's long enough for things to be all clear? Maybe something happened, he could need our help and we're in here under the floor panel and..."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Kip, shut up."  
  
**[Kip] **"I think something's wrong."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Nothing wrong, you're just over reacting, now shut up before I make you shut up."  
  
**[Kip] **"Ok"  
  
Less then a half an arn later...

**-Clank-**

**[Kip] **"Did you hear that!?!"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Hear what?"  
  
**[Kip] **"I just heard something."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Don't start hearing things now, it's bad enough I have to listen you freak out over reasons why 1812 isn't here yet, now you're going on about imaginary noises!"  
  
**[Kip] **"I did hear something, you don't think the crew has found out about us and they're outside the pod right now getting ready to send us back up!"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Shut up! The only thing you should be worried about right now is the fact that I'm 2 mircrots away from..."

**-Clank-**

  
**[Kip] **"EEK! There it is again! You heard it didn't you? You had to have heard that!"  
  
**[Fixer] **"SHUT UP!"  
  
**[Kip] **"I'm getting out of here!"  
  
Kip forces open the floor panel and quickly scoots out...

**-SMACK-**

...right into V-W...  
  
**[Kip] **"Ahhh! They've got me!"  
  
**[V-W] **"What the frell is the matter with you?!?"  
  
**[Kip] **"Oh it's you. I was just ummm, coming out to investigate that noise I heard. You know to see if 1812 was here yet."  
  
**[V-W] **"Really, cuz it sure looked like you were scared drenless."  
  
**[Fixer] **"That's because he's been freaking out about everything for the past several arns."  
  
**[Kip] **"I have not! ...Ok maybe a little bit..."  
  
**[Fixer] **"A little bit?"  
  
**[Kip] **"Ok maybe a bit more then a little bit, but that's only because 1812 isn't here yet and I think something happened or he would've been here by now, wouldn't he? And then there was that noise, what if..."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Don't go off on another one of your screwed up theroies Kip!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"What's going on? Aren't you guys supposed to be hiding like the rest of us?"  
  
**[V-W] **"I was until Kip here ran into me."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Kip why did you run into V-W?"  
  
**[Kip] **"I heard a noise and I think it came from outside the transport pod."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Maybe it's 1812?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Or maybe it's some creature who eats DRDs for breakfast."  
  
**[Kip] **"Shut up."  
  
**[V-W] **"Maybe one of us should go check."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Yeah Kip, why don't you go check."  
  
**[Kip] **"Why don't you go check?"

**-Clank-**

**[Kip] **"There it is again, that's the noise I heard!"

**-Hisssss-**

**[Kip] **"And that's the door! Hide!"  
  
Kip scoots back under the floor panel...  
  
**[Sparks] **"1812 is that you?"  
  
**[Kip] **"Shut up it'll find us!"  
  
_"Yeah it's me, sorry I took so long to get back. Why are you guys not in your hiding places, I could have been one of the crew and we would have been found out before our vacation even started."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"Kip started to freak out and woke the three of us up."  
  
**[Kip] **"I didn't freak out!"  
  
Kip comes back out from under the floor panel...  
  
**[Kip] **"I just don't deal well with small confined spaces for long periods of time."  
  
_"Even if you're in standby mode?"_  
  
**[Kip] **"I tried to stay in standby, but I couldn't. I was worried something was wrong, because you were late, and, and..."  
  
_"Kip relax."_  
  
**[Kip] **"Ok."  
  
_"Good...now help wake up the others, you seem to be really good at it."_  
  
**[Kip] **"Ok."  
  
After waking up the rest of the DRDs, 1812 explains the reason that he's late is because he had to find a place where they could all stay, keep an eye on the crew and not be caught doing such. He tells them he believes he has found a good place and that is where they are all now headed...  
  
_**So where are we staying?**  
  
"There's a hotel next door to the one the crew is staying at; It must have been closed down due to a fire. I checked it out and it looks like no one has been in it for a long, long time. The owners probably couldn't pay to restore it or something and abandoned it."  
  
**Are you sure it's been abandoned?**  
  
"Well not positive, but when you see the place you'd probably agree with me."_  
  
The DRDs reach the abandoned hotel...  
  
**[Blitz] **"This is where we're staying?"  
  
_"Yep."_  
  
**[Sparks] **"Well there are worse places."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Yeah, name one."  
  
**[B-MW] **"It's not that bad."  
  
_"Whether you like it or not, this is the best place for you guys to stay and remain unseen by the crew."_  
  
**[Cam] **"Speaking of which, how are we supposed to keep an eye on them from here?"  
  
_"Well if you look out the windows on the right side of the 3rd floor you will notice we have a great view of the rooms where Moya's crew is staying, second it is easy to get into the hotel they're staying at via an open air vent on the side of the building, which you can also see from the 3rd floor windows. Once in the vents you can go just about anywhere in the hotel"_  
  
**[Sparks] **"Hold on a microt, we're actually going to keep an eye on the crew? I thought that was just our story to get Pilot and Moya to agree to let us go on vacation."  
  
_**The fact that we told Moya and Pilot such is why we have to keep an eye on them, just think of how mad they will be if they found out we didn't do what we said we were going to. And what if not keeping an eye on them result in something bad acutally happening, think of how mad they will be at us then**_  
  
**[Kip] **"We'd be cleaning waste conduits for cycles."  
  
**[Fixer] **"I wouldn't think you'd mine that, with your waste conduit fetish and all."  
  
**[Kip] **"I do not have a waste conduits fetish!"  
  
**[V-W] **"Blue's right, we can't let down Moya and Pilot."  
  
**[Sparks] **"I guess you're right, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
_"We'll come up with how we're going to work our little surveillance mission tomorrow, so until then why don't you all get settled here. I have to head back before Commander Crichton notices I'm missing."_  
  
**[Blitz] **"So you get to stay in the nice hotel while we have to stay in the piece of dren one."  
  
_"Yeah, but also keep in mind that I also have to stay in the same room as Aeryn."_  
  
**[Blitz] **"You have a point. This place is already looking much better."  
  
**[Cam] **"And safer."  
  
_"I'll see you guys tomorrow."_  
  
**[B-MW] **"If you survive till tomorrow!"  
  
**[DRDs] **-laughs-  
  
_"Ha, ha, very funny. Bye."_  
  
_**Have fun!**_  
  
1812 leaves...  
  
_**Ok everyone, let's find where would be the best place in here to spend our vacation**_  
  
**[Cam] **"We should check out the third floor, if 1812 is right about being able to see the crew's rooms from there that would be the best place for us to stay."  
  
_**Right**_  
  
**[Fixer] **"Question."  
  
_**What?**_  
  
[b]Fixer] [/b] "How do we get to the third floor?"  
  
_**Ummmm...**_  
  
**_TBC..._**


	4. Now What?

**_Title: _**1812 and Blue's DRD Vacation: Part 4-Now What?  
**_Author: _**ScaperDeage  
**_Rating: _**G  
**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own it.  
**_Notes: _**_"1812" **Blue** _**~Moya~**  
  
**Part 4-Now What?**  
  
Blue and the others did finally manage to find a way up to the 3rd floor and once there it took awhile to decide on which room had the best view of the crew's rooms because 1812 forgot to mention which rooms they were staying in. But it didn't take too long to find them, mostly thanks to an argument coming from the one John and Aeryn are staying in. After choosing their room the DRDs clear out some of the debris and then wait till morning...  
  
**[B-MW] **"What are we supposed to do on a vacation anyway?"  
  
_**Relax, take a break from the normal, and have fun**_  
  
**[B-MW] **"Oh...So how are we supposed to do that?"  
  
_**Not really sure, I've never been on a vacation before**_  
  
**[Sparks] **"That's great. We're on vacation and we have no idea how to have one!"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Isn't that why we came, to find out what one's like?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Yeah, but still, we don't know where to start."  
  
**[V-W] **"Well we'll just have to figure it out then."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Yeah and by the time we do it'll be time to head back to Moya."  
  
_**You're being very negative today**_  
  
**[Sparks] **"I'm not being negative, I'm being realistic. How are we supposed to learn what to do on a vacation when we're going to have to keep an eye on the crew at the same time?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Sparks does have a point."  
  
_**I don't know. We'll just have to wait till 1812 gets here** _  
  
1812 enters...  
  
_"Well I'm right here, so what do inquiring processors want to know?"_  
  
_**They want to know how we're going to go about spending our vacation**  
  
"Well first off, we have to figure out who's going to be keeping an eye on the crew and when. We'll worry about the rest later."_  
  
_**Right. So how are we going to figure that out?**  
  
"Well the way I see it, we're going to need two DRDs to stay here..."_  
  
**[DRDs] **"I'll Stay!"  
  
_"I wasn't asking for volunteers, so can I finish?...Ok, another two DRDs will be needed to follow any crew members who leave the vicinity of the hotel, and the remaining four DRDs have some free time for several arns, then they will trade places with the four DRDs who were on watch."_  
  
**[Sparks] **"What about you?"  
  
_"Well I sort of have to stay with Commander Crichton, so I'll try keep in eye on him and Aeryn Sun, which means you guys probably won't have to." _  
  
**[Sparks] **"Whew, and I was worried I'd have to do that."  
  
_"Well maybe I could always take a break and have you..."_  
  
**[Sparks] **"NO! No, that's alright, I'd like to stay in operational order as long as possible."  
  
_"Ok then."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"So who's going to being doing what and when?"  
  
_"Well first let's get you guys into groups of two. Let's see, how about Sparks and Blitz, V-W and B-MW, Kip and Fixer..."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"NO! I refuse to be paired up with him, not after I had to listen to him freak out for several arns in the transport pod."  
  
**[Kip] **"Why do you hate me?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Because you're annoying!"  
  
**[Kip] **"Well maybe I don't want to be paired up with you either!"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Good!"  
  
_**I'll be with Kip**_  
  
_"Ok, Kip and Blue, and Fixer you can be with Cam. Does that work for you?"_  
  
**[Fixer] **"As long as I don't have to work with Kip."  
  
**[Cam] **"You know you should be nicer to Kip."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Shut up."  
  
**[Kip] **"Yeah! You should be nicer to me."  
  
**[Fixer] **"That goes for you too!"  
  
_**All of you shut up!**_  
  
**[DRDs] **"..."  
  
_"OK, now that that's all settled, any volunteers to be on the first watch?"_  
  
**[DRDs] **"..."   
  
_"Come on, or do I have to choose?"_  
  
_**Kip and I will follow anyone who leaves the hotel**  
  
"Ok, who wants to keep watch here?"_  
  
**[B-MW] **"We'll do it."  
  
_"Alright then. Your shift change will be every 6 arns, and Kip and Cam you can take B-MW and V-W's place, and Sparks, you and Blitz will take over for Blue and Kip. Does that work for everyone?"_  
  
**[DRDs] **"..."   
  
_"I'll take that as a yes. Now for those who're going to be following the crew, I'll show you where you're going to have to stay when you're not following anyone. I guess that's all. Oh I almost forgot, for you four who have your shift here, you just have to keep an eye on the hotel and contact the others if you see anything out of the ordinary, Ok."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"Yeah, watch next door, contact if there's a problem."  
  
_"Good, now your 6 arn shift starts now."_  
  
Blue, Kip, Sparks, and Blitz follow 1812 to where they'll have to stay, which turns out to behind the plants near the entrance of the hotel...  
  
_"This is the best place for you guys to stay. You have a good view of the entrance of the hotel, which means you'll be able to see if any of the crew members leave."_  
  
**[Kip] **"What if more then one group of crew members leave, or if they split up afterwards?"  
  
_"Well if that happens, you're not expected to be able to follow everyone at the same time, so you can either split up yourselves, follow who you believe will have a greater chance of getting into trouble, or you can always contact the DRDs who are on free time to help. Also if I leave with any of the crewmembers you don't have to follow us, unless you really want to. So are there any more questions?"_  
  
**[Sparks] **"Nope"  
  
_**Nope**  
  
"Ok, then I'll see you all later."_  
  
With that 1812 leaves, Sparks and Blitz take off to enjoy their free time, and Kip and Blue wait in their hiding place to see if they'll have to follow anyone today...   
  
**[Kip] **"So now we just wait and see if we'll have to follow anyone right?"  
  
_**Yep**_  
  
Roughly an arn later...  
  
**[Kip] **"Hey, look!"  
  
_**What?**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Isn't that Chiana and Dominar Rygel leaving?"  
  
_**Yeah, it looks like we get to follow someone today**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Should one or both of us go?"  
  
_**Both of us, these two are the masters of getting into trouble**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Ok, let's go then."  
  
Kip and Blue follow Chiana and Rygel to what appears to be the main shopping center on the vacation planet. Rygel stops at a booth and haggles over the purchase of some food item, after several microts Chiana pulls Rygel aside...  
  
**[Chiana] **"Rygel just pay the man what he asks so we can move on. I really want to see what's in the store over there."  
  
**[Rygel] **"I will not, I know I can bring the price down. Why don't you go over there yourself. It was decided that we all 'should' stay with someone if we leave the hotel, not that we 'have to', so just go."  
  
**[Chiana] **"Well maybe I will, but if you get your eema into trouble don't expect me to come save you."  
  
**[Rygel] **"The same goes for you."  
  
**[Chiana] **"Fine."  
  
Chiana takes off towards another store and Rygel returns to his negations...  
  
_**Kip why don't you go follow Chiana, while I stay here and keep an eye on Rygel**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Why me?"  
  
_**Because, now go or you're going to lose her**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Ok, but what if there's trouble?"  
  
_**If there is just call me Ok**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Ok, but why me?"  
  
_**Just go!**_  
  
**[Kip] **"I'm going, I'm going!"  
  
Kip goes off after Chiana as Blue continues to watch Rygel, who is still arguing with the shop vendor...  
  
**[Rygel] **"I'll give you 20 Krindars."  
  
**[Vendor] **"40 Krindars, these are very hard to come by after all."  
  
**[Rygel] **"20"  
  
**[Vendor] **"35, and I will not go any lower."  
  
**[Rygel] **"Ha! Do you take me for an idiot! I'll give you 25."  
  
**[Vendor] **"30, any lower and you can try and find these elseware."  
  
**[Rygel] **"30, that's more like it, you have yourself a deal. Now how do I go about having my marjouls delivered to my hotel room?"  
  
**[Vendor] **"That'll cost you extra, say 10 Krindars."  
  
The bartering continues as Blue notices Kip coming towards him...  
  
**[Kip] **"We're in trouble, it was in the center and, and..."  
  
_**Kip, where's Chiana?**_  
  
**[Kip] **"I lost her, but..."  
  
_**What do you mean you lost her?**_  
  
**[Kip] **"I just did! OK! But it doesn't matter! We're in trouble!"  
  
_**Just because you lost Chiana doesn't mean it's the end of the universe, I'm sure 1812 won't...**_  
  
**[Kip] **"No, no that's not it!"  
  
_**Then what's the matter?**_  
  
**[Kip] **"I found, well I think it is, I'm not really sure, but..."  
  
_**Kip! What is it!**_  
  
**[Kip] **"I found a Scarren wanted beacon!"  
  
**_TBC..._**


	5. Bar Watchers

**_Title: _**1812 and Blue's DRD Vacation: Part 5-Bar Watchers  
**_Author: _**ScaperDeage  
**_Rating: _**PG  
**_Disclaimer: _**The Voices In My Head Told Me To Do It!  
**_Notes: _**_"1812" **Blue** _**~Moya~**  
  
Please ignore any mistakes, if I catch them later on they will be fixed promptly.  
  
**Part 5-Bar Watchers**  
  
In another area of the vacation planet shopping center, Blitz and Sparks are roaming around looking for something to do...  
  
**[Sparks] **"Why the frell are we here anyway?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"To see if we can find something fun to do."  
  
**[Sparks] **"No, I mean why are we at the shopping center, I truly doubt that there's anything that's interesting around here."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Have you been here before, NO, so that means you can't be sure that's there is or isn't anything fun here."  
  
**[Sparks] **"But it's a shopping center! Shopping centers are for organic beings who have money or are looking to steal something, not for DRDs."  
  
**[Blitz] **"How many shopping centers have you been to?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Just this one."  
  
**[Blitz] **"So like I said, how can you be so sure that there's nothing here for us?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Oh forget it, and I'm choosing where we go tomorrow."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Fine. Hey! Isn't that Chiana?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"What?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"You know gray Nebari girl, I just saw her go into that building."  
  
**[Sparks] **"You sure?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Yeah I'm sure, come on let's go."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Go where?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Into that building."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Why?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Well for one thing, if Chiana is here, then Blue and Kip are probably near by, and second if they're not then we should go keep an eye on her."  
  
**[Sparks] **"But we're only supposed to do that when we have our shift."  
  
**[Blitz] **"So. Anyway you're complaining about how there's nothing to do here, and following Chiana is something to do now isn't it?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Fine, let's go then."  
  
Sparks and Blitz sneak into the building that Chiana entered, which turns out to be a bar, and start searching for her...  
  
**[Blitz] **"You see her?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"No, and I don't see Kip or Blue either."  
  
**[Blitz] **"They probably don't know she's here."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Aren't they supposed to be following anyone who leaves the hotel?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Yeah, but who knows what happened. They probably lost her, or she left without them knowing."  
  
**[Sparks] **"There she is."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Where?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Over there talking to the bartender."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Damn, we can't get over there without being noticed."  
  
**[Sparks] **"So, it's not like over there is much more interesting then over here."  
  
**[Blitz] **"You have a point. So I guess we stay here then."  
  
Meanwhile in a darkened corner of the bar three bounty hunters are enjoying their drinks when one notices Chiana...  
  
**[Xeck] **"Hey, look over there."  
  
**[KayVar] **"What is it now Xeck."  
  
**[Xeck] **"I think I saw that female before."  
  
**[KayVar] **"What female?"  
  
**[Xeck] **"That gray one talking to the bartender."  
  
**[KayVar] **"So?"  
  
**[Xeck] **"I'm just saying I think I saw her before."  
  
**[Craytil] **"Yeah, maybe in your dreams."  
  
**[KayVar and Craytil] **-laughs-  
  
**[Xeck] **"No seriously I do remember seeing her before not too long ago."  
  
**[KayVar] **"You probably saw her on the street or something."  
  
**[Xeck] **"No it's something else."  
  
**[Craytil] **"Who cares! I know why don't you go get us another round of drinks and while you're at it you can ask her where you saw her before. How about that?"  
  
**[Xeck] **"Wait, I remember! I saw her picture on that wanted beacon in the square. Yeah she and a bunch of others are wanted by the Scarrans, something about destroying one of their bases."  
  
**[Craytil] **"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that. You sure she's the one who did it? Cuz she sure doesn't look like she's capable of destroying an entire Scarran base."  
  
**[Xeck] **"Yeah I'm sure, and she didn't do it alone, I told ya she's only one of several people who're on the wanted beacon."  
  
**[KayVar] **"You don't suppose the rest of them are here do ya?"  
  
**[Xeck] **"Who knows, Maybe they are."  
  
**[Craytil] **"How much is the reward for capturing them?"  
  
**[Xeck] **"I don't remember exactly what it said, but it was a-hell-of-a-lot."  
  
**[Craytil] **"What should we do then?"  
  
**[KayVar] **"I say we follow her and find out where she's staying, and I'd also like to get at look at this wanted beacon you saw just to make sure you're not making this up."  
  
**[Xeck] **"Why would I make it up?"  
  
**[KayVar] **"I'd still like to see it."  
  
**[Xeck] **"Fine I'll show you."  
  
**[KayVar] **"Ok, you show me this beacon and Craytil you stay here and when the gray girl leaves you follow her."  
  
**[Craytil] **"K, wait what should I do when I find where she's staying?"  
  
**[KayVar] **"Come and tell me."  
  
**[Craytil] **"Where you want me to meet ya?"  
  
**[KayVar] **"The ship should be fine, we'll have to get some things from it anyway if Xeck here is right about this beacon."  
  
**[Craytil] **"Right, I'll see ya both back at the ship."  
  
KayVar and Xeck leave the bar...  
  
A quarter of an arn later Chiana is still chatting with the bartender unaware that she is being watched...  
  
**[Sparks] **"So, are we having 'fun' yet?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"If you're this bored now, I'd hate to see how you deal with it when it's our shift."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Speaking of which, it is NOT our shift, thus we do not have to be here, so can we please go?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"We will leave when Chiana decides to leave."  
  
**[Sparks] **"And who knows when that'll be."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Well it looks as if we'll be leaving now, Chiana's heading for the door."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Great, now we can try and have some fun before our shift begins."  
  
**[Blitz] **"We should really follow her."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Oh come on!"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Let's go Sparks, we're going to lose her."  
  
**[Sparks] **"So."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Would you quit complaining and start moving?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Fine, but I am still so going to decide where we go during our next 6 arns of free time."  
  
Sparks and Blitz head out of the bar after Chiana, but what they don't notice at first is that they are not the only ones following the Nebari...  
  
**[Sparks] **"Hey Blitz, am I imagining it or hasn't that guy been following us since we left that bar?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Why would any one want to follow a couple of DRDs?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"No, I mean he's been following Chiana, you know the same Chiana we've been following, thus he is following us as well. Maybe inadvertently, but still."  
  
**[Blitz] **"I get the idea. You sure he's been following us?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Pretty sure."  
  
**[Blitz] **"What should we do about it?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Well we can either keep following Chiana, who continues to be followed by our unknown suspect and wait and see his purpose for following her, or we can stop him."  
  
**[Blitz] **"I like the stopping him idea."  
  
**[Sparks] **"I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
Sparks and Blitz continue to follow Chiana waiting for the right time to set a trap for the unsuspecting bounty hunter. After roaming around the shopping center for a bit Chiana goes to make a turn down an alleyway creating that opportunity the two DRDs have been waiting for...  
  
**[Sparks] **"This should work."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Ok our target should be coming shortly, what should we do?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Ummmm...I don't know, I didn't think that far ahead."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Great...I guess we should just try and block his path."  
  
**[Sparks] **"With what? There is nothing here!"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Then how about we use us and when he gets here we'll give him a reason to stop following Chiana."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Does that mean we get to shoot him?!?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Sure, but I don't think we should kill him since we really don't know why he's following Chiana."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Fine, just as long as we get to shoot him."  
  
The bounty hunter enters the alleyway...  
  
**[Craytil to self] **"She had to have gone this way..."  
  
**[Blitz] **"There he is!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Fire!"

**_-Zap- -Zap-_**

  
**[Craytil] **"What the frell?" 

**_-Zap-_**

"Ow!" 

**_-Zap-_**

  
The bounty hunter backs up...  
  
**[Craytil] **"I knew I shouldn't have left my gun on the ship!" 

**_-Zap-_**

"Dammit" 

**_-Zap- -Zap-_**

"Forget this!"  
  
The bounty hunter exists the alleyway and heads off in another direction...  
  
**[Craytil to self] **"If KayVar and Xeck want to find where the Nebari is staying then they can deal with those frelling...yellow-shooting...things, themselves!"  
  
Back in the ally...  
  
**[Sparks] **"Ha! We did it!"  
  
**[Blitz] **"And you thought following Chiana would be boring."  
  
**[Sparks] **"That reminds me, shouldn't we be getting back to the hotel to take over for Kip and Blue? That is unless you want to continue following Chiana."  
  
**[Blitz] **"No, we probably won't find her again anyway, plus we should really tell the others about what just happened."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Right, I think our little vacation has just gotten a bit more interesting."  
  
With the current threat eliminated, for at least the time being, Blitz and Sparks head back to the hotel...

**_TBC…_**  
  
That's all for now. I have no idea when I'll be able to write part 6, sure won't be any time this week, and not sure about the week after. It's all the fault of that learning institution that I refuse to mention the name of. It is taking up my precious DRD fic time and filling it with essays and more essays, which all want to be due next Monday, and a play I have to start writing that must 'teach a lesson'. Grrrrr... Anyway enough about my problems, Hope you liked this part and **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	6. And If That Wasn't Enough

In part 6 things get a bit more complicated, a mystery unfolds, and you get an idea of what our bounty hunter friends from the last part look like. Enjoy!   
  
**_Title: _**1812 and Blue's DRD Vacation: Part 6-"And If That Wasn't Enough"  
**_Author: _**ScaperDeage  
**_Rating: _**PG-13  
**_Disclaimer: _**FarScape's Good, FarScape's Great, FarScape is what I Contemplate! But alas I do not own it.  
**_Notes: _**_"1812" **Blue** _**~MOYA~**  
  
  
**Part 6-And If That Wasn't Enough**  
  
Back at the abandoned hotel the DRDs, with the exception of Cam and Fixer, are discussing the latest circumstances...  
  
**[Sparks] **"You should have seen it!"  
  
**[Blitz] **"He sure as hell not going to think of coming after the crew again!"  
  
**[V-W] **"Why do I feel that won't happen?"  
  
**[Kip] **"We are so frelled!  
  
_**Clam down Kip**_  
  
**[Kip] **"But we are! Wanted beacons! Bounty hunters! What's next!?!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Kip chill, if the big orange furry bounty hunter comes back we'll shoot him again, and this time we won't use stun."  
  
**[Kip] **"What if there's more then one furry orange bounty hunter? Huh? What then?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Then we'll get them too."  
  
_"Mr. Worst Case Scenario here has a point."_  
  
**[Kip] **"Who's Mr. Worst Case Scenario?"  
  
**[B-MW] **"You."  
  
**[Kip] **"Oh."  
  
_"As I was saying, since when do bounty hunters travel alone? Especially the mentally challenged, which Sparks and Blitz have described our furry friend to be."_  
  
**[Sparks] **"Yeah, the yotz didn't even have a gun on him."  
  
_"Which brings me to another thing, since you and Blitz are the only too who've seen said bounty hunter you two are going on a mission to find out several things, first one being where is the bounty hunter staying, second being are there any more bounty hunters with him, and last find out how much trouble they are capable of causing."_  
  
**[Blitz] **"How do we find him?"  
  
_"I don't know. You can figure that out for yourself. But if you need a suggestion you could always start where you first saw him."_  
  
**[Sparks] **"What do we do when we find out those three things?"  
  
_"Report back here so we can come up with a plan to deal with them."_  
  
**[Sparks] **"Can't we just shoot him or them?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Shooting's fun."  
  
_"NO, we will not be shooting Him or Them, not yet anyway." _  
  
**[Sparks] **"Why not?"  
  
_"A dead bounty hunter may mean an investigation being done by the authorities or dead bounty hunter's friends, which in turn means our zero presence mission may no longer be a zero presence mission, got it?"_  
  
**[Sparks] **"Yeah."  
  
**[Kip] **"We should really get a message to the crew. I mean shouldn't they know?"  
  
**[V-W] **"If we tell them we won't have our zero presence anymore."  
  
**[Kip] **"Well why don't you inform them 1812? They know you're here."  
  
_"I think we should try and deal with this problem first, which I believe we will be capable of doing such. There is no need to ruin their vacation when there is little need to."_  
  
**[Sparks] **"Plus it has made our vacation more interesting."   
  
**[B-MW] **"And you know the crew, they just might make this problem worse."  
  
**[Kip] **"I still think we should tell them."  
  
_"Your opinion is noted. Now, where the frell is Cam and Fixer?"_  
  
_**Don't know, none of us has seen either of them since this morning**_  
  
_"They should be here."_  
  
**[Kip] **"Hopefully they won't return, well Fixer anyway."  
  
As if on cue Fixer and Cam come speeding towards the other DRDs...  
  
**[Kip] **"Damn, spoke too soon."   
  
**[Fixer] **"We have a problem!"  
  
_"We already know there's a Scarren wanted beacon in the shopping center..."_  
  
**[Cam] **"That's not it!"  
  
_"And that there's a furry orange bounty hunter roaming around."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"Who said that they were orange?"  
  
**[Cam] **"Or furry?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Us, we stopped one earlier when we discovered that he was following Chiana."  
  
**[Cam] **"Then we didn't see the same bounty hunters."  
  
_"What?"_  
  
**[Fixer] **"Look out the window, you'll see who we're talking about."  
  
The DRDs all clutter around the broken window of the third story room they are currently occupying and spot two Tavleks talking in the alleyway below...  
  
_**What the frell are Tavleks doing way out here in Tormented Space?**  
  
"Shhhh! I can't hear what they're saying."_  
  
In the alleyway...  
  
**[Treg] **"You sure this is the place?"  
  
**[Polvek] **"The vender said this is where the Hynerian slug had his Marjoules sent."  
  
**[Treg] **"And you did make sure that beacon we found was destroyed?"  
  
**[Polvek] **"Completely."  
  
**[Treg] **"Good, we don't need anyone jeopardizing the capture of our targets, and we really don't need to deal with the Scarrens showing up."  
  
**[Polvek] **"Right. So what should we do now?"  
  
**[Treg] **"We wait and watch. Our targets will expose themselves eventually."  
  
**[Polvek] **"What should we do with the one we've already caught?"  
  
**[Treg] **"Keep her locked up on the ship, we do not need that annoying bitch to cause us any more problems."  
  
**[Polvek] **"We are going to be so frelling rich!"  
  
**[Treg] **"That we are."  
  
**[Polvek] **"And I can't wait to see the faces on the PeaceKeepers when we hand over their most wanted fugitives, the same ones they just can't seem to catch."  
  
**[Treg] **"That is also why we must do this job carefully, it may seem like they are an easy target now, but one thing I have learned is that appearances can be deceiving."  
  
**[Polvek] **"Yeah, whatever."  
  
**[Treg] **"Let's go before we're spotted."  
  
**[Polvek] **"Frelling Rich!"  
  
The two Tavleks leave, meanwhile back in the abandoned hotel...  
  
_"This is not good."_  
  
**[V-W] **"Did I just hear what I think I did? They already have one of the crew members!"  
  
**[Kip] **"Can we please inform the crew now?"  
  
_"Blue come with me."  
  
**Where we going?**  
  
"To find out where the Tavleks are headed and who the frell they have."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"What about the rest of us?"  
  
_"Stay here, keep an eye on the crew's hotel, and if any bounty hunter moves in and there is no way for you to stop them, do what ever you can to warn the crew." _  
  
**[Kip] **"I really think we should warn them now."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Shut up Kip."  
  
_"Sparks, you and Blitz should start your mission as well."_  
  
**[Sparks] **"Right. Let's go Blitz!"  
  
1812 and Blue head off after the Tavleks, while Sparks and Blitz go in search of the furry orange bounty hunter...  
  
**[Kip] **"Frelled! We are so Frelling Frelled!"  
  
**[Fixer] **"For once I'd have to agree with you."   
  
**_TBC..._**  
  
Will Sparks and Blitz find the furry bounty hunter and friends? Will 1812 and Blue catch up with the Tavleks? And who the fell did they capture? The answer to those questions and more in future installments of 1812 and Blue's DRD Vacation!   
  
And don't forget those replies!!! 


	7. An Old Friend

**_Title: _**1812 And Blue's DRD Vacation: Part 7-An Old Friend   
**_Author: _**ScaperDeage  
**_Rating: _**PG-13  
**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own it, never did, and never will.  
**_Notes: _**_"1812" **Blue** _**~Moya~**  
  
Part 7 also has some minor references to my fic "1812 To The Rescue!"  
  
**Part 7-An Old Friend **  
  
Back in the shopping center Sparks and Blitz are in search of the bounty hunter they encountered earlier...  
  
**[Sparks] **"This is hopeless, we're never going to find the bounty hunter."  
  
**[Blitz] **"If you keep being negative about it we won't."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Are you implying it's my fault we can't find our furry orange friend?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"No, but if you want to take the blame for it."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Why would he come back here anyway? He's probably back at his hotel or ship or something."  
  
**[Blitz] **"That's a good idea!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Huh?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Let's go check out the spaceport!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"And what if he's at some hotel?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Well we have no idea 'if' he is staying at some hotel, nor where that hotel may be, so we can't really go find it can we."  
  
**[Sparks] **"I guess."  
  
**[Blitz] **"But we do know where the spaceport is, so we can look around there."  
  
**[Sparks] **"And what if he isn't there?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Then he isn't there. Come on let's go."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Fine."  
  
**[Blitz] **"For someone who was like 'Let's go shoot up some furry bounty hunters' a quarter of an arn ago, you've really change your mind."  
  
**[Sparks] **"I didn't change my mind, I just get bored very quickly."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Well then, you can be bored at the spaceport, let's go!"  
  
Sparks and Blitz head off to the spaceport to see if they'll have any better luck there...

**********

  
  
Meanwhile 1812 and Blue have followed the Tavleks back to their ship and have silently slipped onboard and are currently observing of its occupants...  
  
**[Kort] **"So are they here?"  
  
**[Treg] **"Yeah, it seems our contact was correct."  
  
**[Kort] **"Good, the sooner we get the rest of them the quicker we can get rid of that annoying bitch in the back."  
  
**[Treg] **"Don't celebrate too soon, we don't have the then yet."  
  
**[Polveck] **"There you go thinking we won't catch them again. We know where they are and they don't know we're here. So if I'm correct that means we have the element of surprise, which also means we should be able to capture them with no problem."  
  
**[Kort] **"This is your first bounty kid, so I'm just gonna let you know right now that when we go attempt the capture, don't expect me to save your sorry ass."   
  
**[Polveck] **"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
**[Kort to Treg] **"Remind me why we took this pathetic excuse for a bounty hunter along with us."  
  
**[Treg] **"We need a good pilot to get us off this sad excuse for a planet and back to Peace Keeper space, and no matter how annoying he is we must remember that."  
  
**[Kort] **"Frell, your right...I got a question though."  
  
**[Treg] **"What?"  
  
**[Kort] **"Can I shoot him after the job's done?"  
  
**[Treg] **"I don't care."  
  
**[Polveck] **"Hey!"  
  
**[Kort and Treg] -laughs-**  
  
**[Kort] **"Don't worry kid, I was just messing wit ya."  
  
**[Polveck] **"Yeah well I hope so, cuz if you did try an' shoot me you'd be down down before you could even get off one shot."  
  
**[Kort] -sinker- **"Yeah, you wish."   
  
**[Treg to Polveck] **"Why don't you make yourself useful, the prisoner needs to be fed."  
  
**[Polveck] **"Why don't one of you do it?"  
  
**[Kort] **"Because we say so kid."  
  
**[Polveck] **"Well do I have to take off the gag?"  
  
**[Treg] **"Unless her species can eat through their nose, then yeah ya have to."  
  
**[Polveck] **"Great."  
  
Polveck heads out of the ship's command deck...  
----------------------  
_**These guys are going to be a big problem, you know I'm start to think we should take Kip's recommendation**_  
  
_"How about first we go see who they've caught and then we can decide on what or what not to do."_  
  
_**Alright**_  
  
1812 and Blue sneak out and follow Polveck to the ship's holding cells...

**********

  
  
Sparks and Blitz have now reached the spaceport and have begun their search for the furry bounty hunter...  
  
**[Sparks] **"Well we're here and guess what, the bounty hunter isn't."  
  
**[Blitz] **"It was your idea to come here."  
  
**[Sparks] **"No it wasn't! I just made the observation that he probably wasn't in the shopping center and you got the idea in your data processor to come to the frelling spaceport."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Well I didn't hear you coming up with a better suggestion."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Well maybe I would have if you..."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Shut up."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Um, how 'bout No."  
  
**[Blitz] **"I mean it! Listen"  
  
"....."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Ok what am I listening for?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Shhhh!"  
  
****Off in the distance...  
**[KayVar] **"I can't believe you lost her! I give you one simple task and you go an' screw it up!"  
  
**[Craytil] **"It's not my frelling fault! I was attacked!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Hey isn't that..."  
  
**[Blitz] **"I think so, and you thought we wouldn't find him!"

**********

  
  
The Polveck enters the holding cell area not aware that he has been followed by a couple of DRDs...  
  
**[Polveck] **"Hey you, I'm going to take off the gag so you can eat, but if you scream I'm gonna put it back on and you won't eat. Understand?"  
  
**[Prisoner] **"phell yuf"  
  
**[Polveck] **"Well I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Polveck removes the prisoner's gag...  
  
**[Polveck] **"Here's your food."  
  
**[Prisoner] **"Eww, I refuse to eat that, it looks and smells like a dead boolite."  
  
**[Polveck] **"Then starve"  
  
**[Prisoner] **"You have no right to treat me as, as..."  
  
**[Polveck] **"A prisoner? A fugative? Cuz that's what you are."  
  
**[Prisoner] **"I am an intelligent being!"  
  
**[Polveck] **"And that's supposed to make me care? Cuz it sure doesn't. All I care about is the money I'm getting for handing you and your friends over to the Peace Keepers."  
  
"....."  
  
**[Prisoner] **"Where are we? I felt the ship land, are we on a planet?"  
  
**[Polveck] **"It's none of your business, but...I guess I could inform you that we've found your friends and they'll be joining you shortly."  
  
**[Prisoner] **"You won't catch them."  
  
**[Polveck] **"Well we caught your sorry eema now didn't we?"  
  
**[Prisoner] **"You still won't catch them, and when they find out that I'm here they'll come and kill you."  
  
**[Polveck] **"Yeah, and who's going to tell them? Huh? You?" -Sniker- "Face the facts, you're not going to be rescued, and the next time you see your friends they'll be in there with ya"  
---------------------------  
_"I thought they said they captured one of the crew members?"_  
  
_**They did, that's Jool**_  
  
_"That's Jool?"_  
  
_**Yeah, didn't you see her when you were with Commander Crichton on Arnessk**_  
  
_"No, I only heard the others mention her name, but I never actually saw her."_  
  
_**Well that's Jool, and the Tavleks have her, and now I'm thinking it might be a good idea to consider informing the crew about this whole situation here**_  
  
_"Are you trying to say we cannot prevent two groups of bounty hunters from capturing the crew, free Jool here, and still keep our zero presence profile?"_  
  
_**Do you truly believe our little gang of DRDs can do all that?**_  
  
_"If we can find a way to infiltrate a biloid military base and rescue Crichton and Aeryn, then I think we can find a way to do solve this little problem."_  
  
_**We had help from the crew and Moya when we saved Crichton and Aeryn**_  
  
_"They didn't really help in the infiltrating or the actual saving now did they? No. They just supplied information and an escape vehicle."_  
  
_**Don't you think this is a little bit different then infiltrating some base? These are professional bounty hunters here**_  
  
_"And those were professional biloid soldiers."_  
  
_**That unlike the bounty hunters had weapons that "didn't" harm us!**_  
  
_"I still think we can pull this off."_  
  
_**Just how do you figure that?**_  
  
_"Let's get back to the abandoned hotel, I want to find out if Sparks and Blitz discovered anything useful."_  
  
_**You are avoiding the subject**_  
  
_"Let's just get out of here."_  
  
1812 and Blue sneak out of the Tavlek ship and head back to meet up with the others...

**********

  
  
Meanwhile. Sparks and Blitz have also been doing some recon and are currently listening to the conversation between the furry orange bounty hunters...  
  
**[Craytil] **"I was attacked by a couple of little yellow things with like these eyes."  
  
**[KayVar] **"Sounds like you were attacked by DRDs"  
  
**[Xeck] **"DR whats?"  
  
**[KayVar] **"Maintenance robot things for Leviathans."  
  
**[Craytil] **"What's a Leviathan?"  
  
**[KayVar] **"A ship you idiot! What else would it be?"  
  
**[Craytil] **"I don't know. Then what the frell were the DRD things doing in an alleyway?"  
  
**[Xeck] **"The wanted beacon said that they all travel on a Leviathan, so maybe they took some with them down on the planet."  
  
**[Craytil] **"Why would they do that?"  
  
**[Xeck] **"How the frell should I know?"  
  
**[KayVar] **"Speaking of wanted beacons, the one Xeck here said he watched has been officially put out of order."  
  
**[Craytil] **"It was probably those DRD things."  
  
**[KayVar] **"I don't think it so. Looked like someone hit it with one really strong weapon."  
  
**[Craytil] **"Then who?"  
  
**[KayVar] **"Well the way I see it, it was either damaged a long time ago and Xeck here's making his story up..."  
  
**[Xeck] **"Which I'm not!"  
  
**[KayVar] **"Or the one of the fugitives on the beacon did it, which also means they've probably already left the planet."  
  
**[Craytil] **"And it doesn't matter whether or not Xeck did or didn't see anything."  
  
**[KayVar] **"Right."  
  
**[Xeck] **"Which I did!"  
  
**[KayVar] **"But then there's option three."  
  
**[Craytil] **"What's that?"  
  
**[KayVar] **"That Xeck isn't the only one who saw that beacon."  
  
**[Xeck] **"Well yeah, wanted beacons like play automatically every so often and other people must have also seen it. After all there was several people near me when I saw it and to think that they..."**-Smack-**"Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
**[KayVar] **"Being an idiot! That's not what I meant. I mean that someone else might be trying to go afta the same bounty."  
  
**[Xeck] **"Then why didn't you say that?!?"  
  
**[KayVar] **"Just shut up Xeck!"  
----------------------  
**[Sparks] **"I don't think we'll learn anything else new here."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Right."  
  
**[Sparks] **"So can we shoot them and get it over with?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"No. We have to go tell 1812 what we learned."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Not even with stun?"  
  
[Blitz] "No. Come on, let's head back."  
  
**[Sparks] **"You are no fun you know that."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Well I am not here to entertain you."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Well maybe you should be."  
  
Sparks and Blitz continue bickering on their way back to the abandoned hotel.   
  
**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. A Not So Simple Plan

**_Title: _**1812 and Blue's DRD Vacation: Part 8-A Not So Simple Plan  
**_Author: _**ScaperDeage  
**_Rating: _**G  
**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own it. Rah!  
**_Notes: _**"1812" **Blue** ~Moya~  
  
As always all of my past stories can be found at or at   
  
**Part 8-The Not So Simple Plan**  
  
Back at the abandoned hotel...  
  
**[Kip] **"Frelled!"  
  
**[Cam] **"We should really inform the crew now."  
  
_"No one's informing anyone just yet."_  
  
**[V-W] **"But there's TWO sets of bounty hunters after them."  
  
**[B-MW] **"And one already knows where the crew's staying."  
  
**[Kip] **"Very frelled!"  
  
_"All the more reasons why we can't tell them."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"Um, Why?"  
  
_"Well first off Moya is currently not in the immediate area, so the crew won't be getting very far if we warn them of the danger."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"But they could at least call Moya and have her get back here."  
  
_"But to do that they must go to the transport pod since comm badges are only good up to so much of a distance."_  
  
**[V-W] **"So?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Haven't you been listening to what we've been saying? The bounty hunters are at the spaceport."  
  
_"And if the crew were to go to the transport pod to either send a message or leave they'd probably be spotted by one or both groups of bounty hunters and that means they then might be captured, injured, or worse."_  
  
**[Cam] **"I'm sure that the crew could avoid being captured or killed."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Maybe from the furry bounty hunters, but the Tavleks are a whole other story."  
  
_**Remember when a group of them took Dominar Rygel several cycles back and how 'affective' pulse pistols were against their gauntlets**_  
  
**[Sparks] **"The Tavleks aren't stupid either. If they found where the crew's staying, it'll take them no time to find the transport pod."  
  
**[Blitz] **"If they haven't already."  
  
_"They also have Jool, and in order to save her the Tavleks must be dealt with and that means a confrontation with their gauntlets."_  
  
**[B-MW] **"So if telling the crew's just going to cause more problems, how do you suppose we deal with this?"  
  
**[Kip] **"I hate vacations! I just wanna go back to Moya!"  
  
**[Cam] **"What if we contact Moya from the transport pod? That way we'd just have to keep the bounty hunters away from the crew until she gets here and then we can all leave."  
  
**[V-W] **"Yeah, let's do that."  
  
_"The bounty hunters might pick up on the transmission and act before Moya gets here._  
  
**[Sparks] **"Or they're already watching the pod and are waiting to catch the crew when they try to leave."  
  
_**And don't forget the Jool problem.**_  
  
**[Fixer] **"Then what are we going to do?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"I vote we just kill them all and be done with it!"  
  
**[Kip] **"What about the gauntlets? They'll destroy us before we could do anything!"  
  
**[Cam] **"Calm down Kip."  
  
_**Kip's right, we might be able to kill the orange guys, but the Tavleks may be a bit more difficult**_  
  
_"We'll just have to out smart them."_  
  
**[Blitz] **"We could always set a trap."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Like what?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"I don't know, lure them into an alleyway or something and kill them before they knew what hit'em."  
  
**[Cam] **"Why do I have the feeling a stunt like that's not going to work against the Tavleks?  
  
**[Sparks] **"You never know if you don't try."  
  
**[Cam] **"And what if I'm right?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"We'll just have to have a plan B to fall back on."  
  
**[Fixer] **"And what will that be? Asking the bounty hunters to kill themselves for us?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"No...and I doubt that they'd do it."  
  
_"Actually, that's not a bad idea_."  
  
**[Fixer] **"I was being sarcastic."  
  
_"I know, but it made me think of something."_  
  
_**What?**_  
  
_"We have two groups of bounty hunters after the same bounty, so what if we inform one or both of them about the other's presence."_   
  
**[Sparks] **"So they'll kill each other! Cool, I like that idea."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Won't be hard either since the orange guys already suspect there's other bounty hunters around."  
  
_**But even if we can set up a confrontation, I doubt all the bounty hunters will end up dead**_  
  
_"We just got to hope that we'd have less of them to worry about afterward."_  
  
**[B-MW] **"What should we do about remaining ones?"  
  
_"I'm not sure yet."_  
  
**[Kip] **"Can I make a suggestion?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"We could just shoot them."  
  
**[Cam] **"That your answer to everything, isn't it?"  
  
**[Sparks]** "Not all the time."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Who else thinks Sparks must've been created when Moya was controlled by the Peace Keepers?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
**[Kip] **"I have a suggestion!"  
  
**[Fixer] **"That you sound like a trigger happy Peace Keeper."  
  
**[Sparks] **"I do not."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Actually you do, sort of."  
  
**[Sparks] **"I didn't ask you did I? No."  
  
**[Kip] **"CAN I PLEASE MAKE A SUGGESTION!!!!"  
  
"......"  
  
_**What is it Kip**_  
  
**[Kip] **"If you, by some miracle, get the bounty hunters to attack each other, couldn't you use that as a diversion to get to the pod and contact Moya, as well as free Jool, who we can then lead to the hotel where she can then inform the crew of the bounty hunters presence on the planet?"  
  
"......"  
  
**[Kip] **"Or not...I just figured if we did that there'd be some chance of us getting home in one piece."   
  
_"That an excellent plan Kip! I should have thought of it earlier."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"I have one question tough, how are we going to do all that dren?"  
  
**[Kip] **"Don't look at me, I just suggested the idea."  
  
_"We'll just have to come up with plans for the plan."_  
  
**[Sparks] **"Can one involve shooting?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"If we do, it'll only be t shut you up."  
  
**[V-W] **"This plan's going'ta be so frelled."  
  
**[Cam] **"My processor already hurts thinking about it."  
  
_"So any of you have a suggestions on how we could make Kip's plan work?"_  
  
**_TBC...._**  
  
Don't forget to leave a review!


	9. Baiting The Trap

It's done at last! Yeay! So here it is, what you've all been waiting for, part 9 of 1812 and Blue's DRD Vacation!  
  
**_Title: _**"1812 And Blue's DRD Vacation: Part 9-Baiting The Trap"  
**_Author: _**ScaperDeage  
**_Rating: _**PG  
**_Disclaimer: _**A stuffed tuna told me to do it, honest!  
**_Notes: _**_"1812" **Blue** _**~Moya~**  
  
  
**Part 9-Baiting The Trap**  
  
The day after discussing their plan, the DRDs are starting to put it into action. Sparks and Blitz are currently hiding near-by the furry orange bounty hunter ship getting ready to initiate their part in the plan...  
  
**[Sparks] **"This is not going to work. I still think we should shoot them. It would take less time, and it'd be less complicated, and..."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Stop complaining. All we have to do is wait here, observe the ship, and be ready to act when 1812 give us the command."  
  
**[Sparks] **"I'm sick and tired of waiting."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Why don't you just think ahead to when we get to piss these guys off and lead them into our trap."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Tried that, still bored."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile hiding near the transport pod...  
  
**[B-MW] **"It looks like the Tavleks are watching the pod."  
  
The two DRDs spot a Tavlek hiding in the shadows...   
  
**[V-W] **"Yep."  
  
**[B-MW] **"I wish 1812 would hurry up with his part of the plan."  
  
**[V-W] **"And that this guy leaves because of it. I'd really hate to deal with trying to get to the pod with him here."  
  
**[B-MW] **"Tell me about it."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere Kip has been set on a mission that will be the back up for the plan and is currently moving though the merchant booths that line the rim of the space port...  
  
**[Kip] **"Ok, all I have to do is bring this data chip to the authorities on this planet. Simple... What building did 1812 say it was? Frell, why do I have to do this? I know it was sort of my idea, but it doesn't mean I have to be part of it. I really should have stayed on Moya. I thought a vacation was supposed to be relaxing and fun, but is it? No. If I by some chance survive this frelling vacation, I'm never leaving Moya ever again. Not for any reason whatsoever. Where the frell is the building anyway! All I see is one merchant after another. This is worse then the shopping center. Wait, there it is!"  
  
Kip goes over to the building labeled "Space Port Authorities", in several different languages, and heads inside the open door...  
  
**[Kip] **"Wow, there's a lot of people in here. Ok, I have to find someone who works here."  
  
Kip surveys the crowd and spots someone in a uniform...  
  
**[Kip] **"I bet he works here!"  
  
Kip scoots past several people and heads for the being in the uniform...  
  
**[Kip] **-Chirp!...CHIRP!- _"Excuse me!...EXCUSE ME!!!"_  
  
The uniformed man seems to ignore Kip's chirps...  
  
**[Kip] **"Ok that's not working. Let me try something else."  
  
Kip rams into the uniform man's foot.  
  
**[Space Port Officer] **"What the frell?"  
  
S.P. officer looks down...  
  
**[Officer] **"What do we have here?"  
  
**[Kip] **-Chirp, Chirp! ...Chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp- _"Bout Time! ...I, Um have some information for you."_  
  
Kip holds out the data chip...  
  
**[Officer] **"What's that? You want me to take it?"  
  
**[Kip] **-Chirp- _"yes."_  
  
The S.P. Officer takes the data chip from Kip...  
  
**[Officer] **"Well let's see what's on this thing."  
  
S.P. Officer goes over to what appears to be a workstation, and brings up the message recorded on the chip and starts to read... Once he finishes he turns back to Kip...  
  
**[Officer] **"If you can, tell your owner I will look into this matter."  
  
**[Kip] **-Chirp!- _"It worked!"_  
  
With that Kip speeds away to take up his new position near the "chosen location" and to inform 1812 that the first part of the plan is already underway...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After being informed of the success of Kip's mission, 1812, Blue, Cam and Fixer start the second part of the plan...  
  
_"Ok, Kip has informed the Space Port Authorities, now all we have to do is get the Tavleks to go to the location we chose."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"How are we supposed to do that again?"  
  
_"By giving the Tavleks this data chip."_  
  
1812 shows Fixer the data chip...  
  
**[Fixer] **"Oh, right, I forgot."  
  
_**So how are we going to do this?**_  
  
_"I think we should just put the chip where they'll see it and then get their attention, from a safe distance of course. So Fixer why don't you go put this chip near the door to the ship."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"Why me? Why don't you have Cam here do it?"  
  
_"Because I said so, Now go."_  
  
**[Cam] **"Just do it Fixer."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Fine, but if I get shot, I'm gonna to kill you."  
  
Fixer takes the chip and goes over the end of the steps leading to the door of the ship and places it there, and then goes back over to 1812 and Blue...  
  
**[Fixer] **"There, I did it. Now what?"  
  
_"Now we get their attention. Blue would you do the honors?"_  
  
_**Sure**_  
  
Blue fires three shots at the door of the Tavlek ship...  
  
**-Zap- -Zap- -Zap-**  
  
And it doesn't take long for one of the Tavleks to investigate, with his gauntlet ready...  
  
**[Polveck] **"What the frell?"  
  
Treg has joined Polveck at the door...  
  
**[Treg] **"What is it?"  
  
**[Polveck] **"I don't know? What eva it was, it's not here no more."  
  
Treg notices the data chip...  
  
**[Treg] **"What's that?"  
  
**[Polveck] **"Looks like a data chip."  
  
**[Treg] **"Well why don't you get it."  
  
**[Polveck] **"Why?"  
  
**[Treg] **"Well because someone sure wanted to get our attention, and we come out here and there's a data chip on the ground. Now doesn't those two things seem connected?"  
  
**[Polveck] **"I guess."  
  
**[Treg] **"So wouldn't it make sense to see what's on it?"  
  
**[Polveck] **"I guess, but how do you know it's not some trick or somethin'?"  
  
**[Treg] **"Just get the frelling chip will ya!"  
  
**[Polveck] **"Fine, fine, I'll get it."  
  
Polveck walks down the steps, picks up the chip, and goes back into the ship...  
  
**[Fixer] **"Is that it?"  
  
_"Yep, now we just wait and see if they fall for it."_  
  
**[Cam] **"What's on that chip anyway?"  
  
_**Oh, something about there's other bounty hunters after the crew and that they work for the Scarrens, and that if they go to given location in about 300 microts, an anonymous informant will give them details about said bounty hunters so that they can find them and whatnot**_  
  
**[Fixer] **"And you expect them to fall for that?"  
  
_"What's on the chip is a bit more believable then what Blue just made it out to be."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"So basically this plan relies on whether or not the Tavleks think that data chip is legitimate?"  
  
_"Basically."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"Great."  
  
**[Cam] **"Hey look! I think it worked!"  
  
The DRDs watch as the two Tavleks leave their ship and head off in the direction of the "chosen location"...  
  
_"Now why don't you two be good little DRDs and go follow the Tavleks."_  
  
**[Fixer] **"And what are you guys going to do?"  
  
_**We're going to free Jool**_  
  
_"Now get going before you lose them."_  
  
**[Cam] **"Come on Fixer, let's go."  
  
Cam takes off after the Tavleks...  
  
**[Fixer] **"Hey wait up!"  
  
Fixer follows...  
  
_"Blue, comm Sparks and Blitz and tell them it's a go on their part."_  
  
_**Alright**_  
  
Blues contacts Sparks and Blitz...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**[Sparks] **"Well you heard Blue, let's get started!"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Right."  
  
Sparks and Blitz come out of hiding and start firing upon the orange bounty hunters' ship...  
  
**-Zap- -Zap- -Zap- -Zap- -Zap- -Zap-**  
  
**[Sparks] **"Here they come!"  
  
The door to the ship opens and the bounty hunters peek outside while remaining within the safety of their ship...  
  
**[KayVar] **"Who's shooting?"  
  
[b]Craytil] [/b] "It's those yellow things that attacked me in the alleyway!"  
  
**[Xeck] **"What should we do?"  
  
**[Craytil] **"If they belong to the Leviathan like you said, then they might be able to show us where the crew's hidin'?"  
  
**[KayVar] **"Or lead us into a trap."  
  
**-Zap- -Zap- -Zap- -Zap-**  
  
**[Sparks] **"Come Out And Play You Frellnicks!"  
  
**-Zap- -Zap- -Zap- -Zap- **  
  
**[Xeck] **"Ya think we should take that chance?"  
  
**[Craytil] **"It's better then being pinned down in here! Plus I really want to kill those things!"  
  
**[KayVar] **"Ok, we'll go out after the DRDs, just keep an eye out for an ambush."  
  
The furry orange bounty hunters fire back at the DRDs...  
  
**-Zing- -Zing- -Zing- -Zing- **  
  
**[Blitz] **"This is when we retreat!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Oh come on, this is nothing!"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Now! We have to lead them to the location!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Fine!"  
  
Sparks and Blitz move away in the direction of the location still firing back a few more times at the bounty hunters as the do so...  
  
**-Zap- -Zap-**  
  
**[Craytil] **"They're retreating."  
  
**[Xeck] **"Let's follow 'em."  
  
The bounty hunters leave their ship in pursuit of Sparks and Blitz...   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Soon after, B-MW and V-W are given the go for their part in the mission, but they discover a problem...  
  
**[V-W] **"Blue said the other Tavleks left their ship, why hasn't this one left too?"  
  
**[B-MW] **"Maybe they suspect that the data chip is a trick or something and wanted this one to stay here."  
  
**[V-W] **"Maybe, but that's not important right now. What is important is that there's a Tavlek between us and our way of contacting Moya."  
  
**[B-MW] **"What should we do?"  
  
**[V-W] **"I have no idea."  
  
**_TBC...._**  
  
Don't forget those reviews!  
  
  



	10. Double The Trouble, Double The Fun

**_Title: _**"1812 And Blue's DRD Vacation: Part 10-Double The Trouble, Double The Fun"  
**_Author: _**ScaperDeage  
**_Rating: _**PG  
**_Disclaimer: _**I don't of FS or any of its characters, but I do own Sparks, Blitz, Kip, Fixer, V-W, B-MW, and Cam.  
**_Notes: _**_"1812" **Blue** _**~Moya~**  
  
**Part 10 - Double The Trouble, Double The Fun**  
  
Hiding at the "location", which is just an open space on the outskirts of the spaceport, Kip is waiting for the others to arrive...  
  
**[Kip] **"Where are they? They were supposed to be here by now. I bet they've screwed up. They've probably been destroyed. Who's frelling idea was this anyway? Wait, it was mine. I should have never said anything. I should have never come on this vacation in the first place! Oh, I hope they're not dead, well maybe Fixer, but none of the others. But then why are they not here yet? This whole plan is frelled, it's not going to work, the others are probably already dead, and that means that I'm frelled. I bet the Tavleks are going to capture the crew right now. What am I going to tell Moya when she gets here? What if they catch Moya too?!? And it'll all be my fault, cuz it was my plan! I'll have failed the crew! And failed Moya! And I'm probably not getting off this planet intact! I am so frelled, frelled, frelled, frelled...."  
  
Cam and Fixer have arrived and come up behind Kip...  
  
**[Cam] **"Kip!"  
  
**[Kip] **"Ahhh!"  
  
**[Cam] **"Calm down, it's just us."  
  
**[Kip] **"About time, I thought they killed you!"  
  
**[Cam] **"No, and why'd you think that?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Mr. Worst Case Scenario was probably freaking over some imaginary threat, or idea, or something."  
  
**[Kip] **"No. I was just...getting concerned, that's all."  
  
**[Fixer] **"What eva you say Kip."  
  
**[Kip] **"I'm not going to get in another argument with you. You're not worth it."  
  
**[Fixer] **"I'm not worth it? Oh really? Would you like to elaborate on that?"  
  
**[Cam] **"Would you two stop bickering! The Tavleks should be here soon."  
  
**[Kip] **"I thought you were supposed to follow them?"  
  
**[Cam] **"We did, but felt we should go ahead and meet up with you before they arrive."  
  
**[Kip] **"Oh, Ok then... So, where are they?"  
  
**[Cam] **"They were heading this way."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Told you getting ahead of them was a bad idea, but did you listen? Nooooo."  
  
**[Cam] **"Oh shut up Fixer!"  
  
**[Kip] **"Hey isn't that them?"  
  
The two Tavleks arrive at the location...  
  
**[Polveck] **"This the place?"  
  
**[Treg] **"According to that chip it is."  
  
**[Polveck] **"Then where's the contact?"  
  
**[Treg] **"I don't know."  
  
**[Polveck] **"Maybe he's not here yet."  
  
**[Treg] **"Really? Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
**[Polveck] **"Well if he were here he'd...You were bein' sarcastic weren't you?"  
  
**[Treg] **"Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile back at the Tavlek ship, 1812 and Blue have bypassed the door controls and entered the vessel...  
  
_**You think we can break Jool out?**_  
  
_"Maybe."_  
  
_**Maybe?**_  
  
_"Well we'll have to find how the cell works first to see if we can find a way to open it."_  
  
_**And if we can't?**_  
  
_"Well if that's the case then hopefully the bounty hunters will be taken care of and we can get someone else to free her."_  
  
_**And what if they aren't taken care of?**_  
  
_"Stop being pessimistic will ya! It gives off bad karma."_  
  
_**Karma? That has to be a human word, cuz it didn't translate**_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the transport pod the Tavlek still remains a problem for V-W, and B-MW.  
  
**[B-MW] **"He's still not leaving."  
  
**[V-W] **"I can see that."  
  
**[B-MW] **"We really have to do something."  
  
**[V-W] **"I know."  
  
**[B-MW] **"Any ideas?"  
  
**[V-W] **"No. You?"  
  
**[B-MW] **"Nope."  
  
**[V-W] **"Then we're frelled."  
  
**[B-MW] **"Maybe we should contact Blue and 1812."  
  
**[V-W] **"And tell them what? That we can't get to the transport pod to contact Moya, and that this whole plan is now a failure cuz of one Tavlek who isn't doing what he supposed'a be doing."  
  
**[B-MW] **"I doubt one Tavlek being here will make the plan fail. Plus I was thinking more along the lines of asking them for any suggestions on how to get rid of him."  
  
**[V-W] **"I guess we should..."   
  
V-W spots something off to the side...  
  
**[V-W] **"Wait, I have an idea!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile Sparks and Blitz are leading the orange furry bounty hunters towards the "location"...  
  
**[Blitz] **"We didn't lose them did we?"  
  
They stop for a second...  
  
**[Sparks] **"I don't know, did we?"  
  
Off in the distance...  
  
**[Craytil] **"There they are!  
  
**-Zing- -Zing-**  
  
**[Sparks] **"Guess not."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Come on!"  
  
Sparks and Blitz continue to race towards the "location" followed by the bounty hunters...  
  
**[Blitz] **"Are we there yet!"  
  
They spot the two Tavleks waiting...  
  
**[Sparks] **"Looks like it!"  
  
**[Blitz] **"Where's the others!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Ummmmm..."  
  
Sparks surveys the area looking for where the others are hiding...  
  
**[Sparks] **"Over there!"  
  
Sparks and Blitz go over to the other DRDs...  
  
**[Cam] **"There you guys are. Were you able to get the furry guys to follow."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Of course.... Hey isn't there supposed to be three Tavleks?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Yeah, but the other wasn't at the ship and hasn't showed up either."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Well it's too late to find him, here comes the other bounty hunters!"  
  
The orange bounty hunters make it to the "location" and stop...  
  
**[Xeck] **"Hey, where'd they go?"  
  
**[Craytil] **"They were heading in this direction."  
  
[b]KayVar] [/b] "I don't like this."  
  
The Tavleks spot the three bounty hunters...  
  
**[Polveck] **"Hey aren't those the bounty hunters the data chip warned us about?"  
  
**[Treg] **"They sure look like the picture on it."  
  
**[Polveck] **"Maybe the contact lead them here?"  
  
**[Treg] **"Maybe, but if that's so where's the contact?"  
  
**[Polveck] **"Probably hiding so he doesn't get hurt or something."  
  
**[Treg] **"Maybe."  
  
**[Polveck] **"What do'ya wanna do?"  
  
**[Treg] **"Let's go see if these are the bounty hunters."  
  
The Tavleks head over to the furry bounty hunters...  
  
**[Treg] **"Hey! Which one of you's the leader?"  
  
**[KayVar] **"Who wants to know?"  
  
**[Treg] **"Well I've heard that you're after a bounty that belongs to me."  
  
**[KayVar] **"Well it depends on what bounty you 'think' belongs to you. There are many of them you know."  
  
**[Treg] **"Well this one involves some well known fugitives from the Peace Keepers."  
  
**[KayVar] **"You're a bit far from Peace Keeper Space to be hunting for fugitives, don't ya think?  
  
**[Treg] **"Well these are some very elusive fugitives, they've blown up a Gammak Base and a Command Carrier, and were last spotted out around here."  
  
**[KayVar] **"Well we're after some Scarren fugitives who destroyed some base of theirs, so I doubt they're the same ones."  
  
Treg and Ploveck exchange looks and aim their gauntlets at the furry bounty hunters...  
  
**[Treg] **"I'm afraid you're mistaken with that assumption."  
  
**[KayVar] **"Huh?"  
  
The Tavleks fire upon the bounty hunters...  
  
**-Vumpt- -Vumpt-**  
  
And kill KayVar, while the other two dodge out of the way and fire back...  
  
**-Zing- -Zing- -Zing- -Zing- -Zing- -Zing-**  
  
The Tavleks block and dodge their shots and return fire...  
  
**-Vumpt- -Vumpt- **  
  
And quickly take them out...  
  
**[Polveck] **"Well that was easy."  
  
**[Treg] **"A bit too easy."  
  
**[Polveck] **"What?"  
  
**[Treg] **"Nothing."  
  
**[Polveck] **"Ha! Those idiots shoud've learned that it pays to know the fugatives you're huntin'! I mean they should have realized that they'd be wanted by other people besides the Scarrens. I guess they won't be learin' from their mistake huh?"  
  
**[Treg] **"Polveck, shut up. We need to try and find this contact of ours."  
  
**[Polveck] **"Right."  
  
The Tavleks are about to leave to search for thier contact when...  
  
**[Spaceport Officer] **"Freeze! You are under arrest!"  
  
The Tavleks turn around to see a squadron of heavily armed spaceport officers...  
  
**[Treg] **"Frell."  
  
They raise their gauntlets...  
  
**-Zwampt-**  
  
But are knock unconscious by a shot fired by an officer's stun weapon. They are then detained and taken away...  
  
**[DRDs] **"Yeay!"  
  
**[Kip] **"It worked! It frelling worked!"  
  
**[Cam] **"Yeah!"  
  
**[Sparks] **"Now what'da we do?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"I guess contact Blue and tell him the good news."  
  
**[Fixer] **"Um guys, I hate to interrupt your celebrating, but there's still one Tavlek unaccounted for."  
  
**_TBC..._**


	11. The Last Fish In The Barrel

**_Title: _**1812 And Blue's DRD Vacation: Part 11-One Last Fish In The Barrel   
**_Author: _**ScaperDeage  
**_Rating: _**PG-13  
**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own it, never will.  
**_Notes: _**_"1812" **Blue** _**~Moya~**  
  
**Part 11-One Last Fish In The Barrel**  
  
Back at the Tavlek ship 1812 and Blue have now entered the darkened compartment where Jool is being held...  
  
_"Now to find the release button for this cell."_  
  
_**Didn't you notice how that Tavlek opened it last time we were here?**_  
  
_"No, did you?"_  
  
_**No**_  
  
_"Then let's look for it."_  
  
1812 and Blue scan the room...  
  
_**I don't see one**_  
  
_"Neither do I."_  
  
_**Wait, I see a panel**_  
  
Blue goes up the wall and hits something on the panel..  
  
**-Click-**  
  
The lights in the compartment go on...  
  
_"Well you found the light switch."_  
  
The lights alert the gagged and restrained occupant of the cell...  
  
**[Jool] **"hofs tre!"  
  
_**hey, maybe Jool knows how to open the cell**_  
  
_"How do you plan on asking her? She won't understand us."_  
  
Blue comes down from the wall...  
  
_**Hey it was just a suggestion**_  
  
Jool notices the DRDs...  
  
**[Jool] **-Muffled Blabber-  
  
_**Did you get any of that?**_  
  
_"Something about 'where's D'Argo and the others', and 'get me the frell out of here' as for the rest, not a clue."_  
  
1812 and Blue stare at the cell as Jool continues to blabber at them...  
  
_"So you wanted to ask her where the release button is."_  
  
_**I think even if she could understand us, we wouldn't understand her**_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile back at the transport pod...  
  
**[B-MW] **"This is your great plan for getting rid of the Tavlek, a shiny piece of sheet metal?"  
  
**[V-W] **"Yeah, where going to use this sheet metal as a mirror to fool the Tavlek into shooting himself!"  
  
**[B-MW] **"Just how are we going to do that? I mean Tavleks aren't that stupid."  
  
**[V-W] **"Well you know how if you're standing at an angle looking at a mirror, you can't see your reflection, but you can see what's on the same angle on the other side of the mirror."  
  
**[B-MW] **"Is this what you do with your spare time?"  
  
**[V-W] **"No. Now do you know what I'm talking about or not?"  
  
**[B-MW] **"Yeah, go on."  
  
**[V-W] **"Here's what I'm thinking. You go and stand behind that box over there so that you're out of sight. Then I'll set up the mirror in the shadows and at the right angle where you can't see yourself, but you can see where the pod is."  
  
**[B-MW] **"Then what?"  
  
**[V-W] **"Then I'll go and make the Tavlek mad then run back and go behind the mirror. That way he'll think your reflection is me and fire his gauntlet. And when he does that I'll turn the mirror so that it is facing him strait on and blast will bounce off the mirror and hit him."  
  
**[B-MW] **"You know if that doesn't work we're screwed."  
  
**[V-W] **"Probably, but at least we tried."  
  
**[B-MW] **"I think it'll be a better idea if we call the others."  
  
**[V-W] **"They have their own problems to deal with, this one's ours. So let's just get it done."  
  
**[B-MW] **"Fine, but if I get shot, you're going to wish you were never dragged out of the bat dren."  
  
**[V-W]** "And if you bring up that incident again, you'll be the one in bat dren."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the Tavlek ship, 1812 and Blue are still searching for the cell's release control...  
  
_"Anything?"_  
  
_**Nope, it would be easier if there wasn't so much junk in here** _**-Bump- **_**Oops** _**-Creak- **_** Oh Frell**_  
  
Storage containers and other items start falling over...  
  
**-Crash- -Bang- **  
  
**[Jool] **-Muffled Scream-  
  
_"What the frell was that!?!"_  
  
**-Crack- -Bang-**  
  
_**Watch out!**_  
  
Some of the items hit the side of the cell and one barely missed 1812...  
  
_"Blue you yotz!"_  
  
**-Crash-**  
  
**[Jool] **-Muffled Scream-  
  
**-Clank- -Snap- **  
  
The last of the items fall...   
  
**-Clink-**  
  
_"Were you trying to get us killed!"_  
  
_**Sorry, it was an accident!**_  
  
_"Well don't hit anything else, we still need to...well frell me."_  
  
_**What?**_  
  
_"The cell's open!"_  
  
_**Huh?**_  
  
_"Something you knocked over must've broke the lock on the cell door."_  
  
_**It did?**_  
  
_"Yeah, look."_  
  
_**It did! Cool**_  
  
_"Now let's get Jool outta here."_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile back near the transport pod, B-MW and V-W are ready to set their plan into motion...  
  
**[V-W] **"Ready?"  
  
**[B-MW] **"If I said no would it matter?"  
  
**[V-W] **"No."  
  
**[B-VW] **"Then go ahead."  
  
**[V-W] **"Alright then. Now don't forget to tell me when you see the Tavlek fire so I can turn the mirror."  
  
**[B-MW] **"Alright."  
  
**[V-W] **"Well here goes nothing."  
  
V-W heads over to where the Tavlek is waiting...  
  
**[Kort] -Sigh- **"Where are those guys. The kid was supposed to take over for me arns ago."  
  
**[V-W] -CHIRP, Chirp!- **_"Hey you!"_  
  
**[Kort] **"What the frell? A DRD?"  
  
**[V-W] -Chirp, Chip, Chip!- **_"Come an' get me!"_  
  
The Tavlek raises his gauntlet and scans the area...  
  
**[Kort] **"Where's your ship's crew hiding?"  
  
He continues to look around...  
  
**[V-W] -CHRIP, CHIRP!- **_"Come On!"_  
  
V-W spins in a circle...  
  
**[V-W] -Chirp! Chirp, Chirp!- **_"Fine! Take This!"_  
  
V-W shoots at the Tavlek...  
  
**-Zap-**  
  
**[Kort] **"Hey!"  
  
**-Zap-**  
  
V-W Spins in a circle again and heads off toward where the mirror is placed...  
  
**[Kort] **"Frellin'... Where's it goin'?... I bet they're trying to get me away from the pod. Well I'll just have to play along then."  
  
With that the Tavlek heads off cautiously after V-W...  
  
**[Kort] **"Where'd that frelling DRD go?"  
  
The Tavlek enters the DRDs' "trap"...  
  
**[B-MW] **"He's here, get ready."  
  
**[V-W] **"Right."  
  
The Tavlek looks around...  
  
**[B-MW] **"I don't think he sees you, I mean me, the mirror, whatever. Just do something."  
  
**[V-W] **"K." **-CHRIP CHIRP!- **_"Over Here!"_  
  
The Tavlek turns to look at the reflection on the sheet metal...  
  
**[Kort] **"Ah, there you are."  
  
He lifts his gauntlet and then looks around again...  
  
**[Kort] **"Crew of Moya, this simple ruse will not fool me! Give up now and you will not be harmed!... Much."  
  
**[V-W] **"Come on you idiot, soot at the mirror will ya."  
  
**[B-MW] **"He isn't doing anything."  
  
**[V-W] **"I know!"  
  
The Tavlek turns away from the mirror...  
  
**[B-MW] **"Quick shoot him!"  
  
**[V-W] **"What?"  
  
**[B-MW] **"He looking the other way, shoot him to get his attention."  
  
**[V-W] **"Oh!"  
  
V-W peeks out around the side of the mirror and shoots at the Tavlek...  
  
**-Zap- **  
  
Then hides back behind it...  
  
**[Kort] **"Ow! Frelling! That's It!"  
  
**[V-W] -CHIRP, CHIRP!- **_"Come on!"_  
  
He points his gauntlet back at B-MW's reflection...  
  
**[Kort] **"I've had it with you!"  
  
**-Vumpt-**  
  
**[B-MW] **"Turn it now!"  
  
**[V-W] **"Ahhhhh!"  
  
V-W turns the mirror, the blast hits it, bounces back and hits the Tavlek...  
  
**[Kort] **"OOOF!"  
  
Knocking him to the ground...  
  
**[B-MW] **"Ha ha! It worked!"  
  
B-MW heads over to V-W...  
  
**[V-W] **"It did! And you thought we couldn't do it ourselves!"  
  
**[B-MW] **"You proved me wrong... Now let's go contact Moya!"  
  
The two DRDs head for the pod, but stop short...  
  
**[Kort] **"Uhhhhh...frell."  
  
**[B-MW] **"Uh oh."  
  
**[V-W] **"Dren."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, 1812 and Blue have freed Jool from her restraints...  
  
**[Jool] **"Those beasts where right, Moya is here. Where's the others? Did they get them? Is that why there not here? Did Pilot you to save me? Why frell am I asking you for? It's not like you can tell me anything? Or that I'll understand what you say. I'm not even sure DRDs can know how to make comprehensive sentences."  
  
Jool continues to talk...  
  
_"Does she always talk this much?"_  
  
_**Yeah, and sheds even more**_  
  
_"Sheds?"_  
  
_**Yeah, you'll see eventually**_  
  
**[Jool] **"Ok, Crichton talked to DRDs all the time, now how'd he get them to respond...Wait! It was something like two blink for No and one blink for yes, or was it one blink for no and two for yes?"  
  
**"What's she talking about?"**  
  
_**Long story, I'll tell ya it later.**_  
  
**[Jool] **"Frell, I'll just pick one. Now if you can understand me, I am going to ask you some questions. If the answer is yes then blink once, if the answer is no blink twice. Got it?"  
  
_****-Blink-****_  
  
**[Jool] **"Good!"  
  
_**See it's simple**_  
  
_"I get the idea."_  
  
**[Jool] **"Ok, is Moya here?"  
  
_****-Blink- -Blink-****_  
  
**[Jool] **"No. How about D'Argo, Crichton and Chiana?"  
  
_****-Blink-****_  
  
**[Jool] **"Did they send you here?"  
  
_****-Blink- -Blink-****_  
  
**[Jool] **"They didn't? Have they been captured by the bounty hunters?"  
  
_****-Blink- -Blink-****_  
  
**[Jool] **"Do they know they're after them?"  
  
_****-Blink- -Blink-****_  
  
_"This is taking forever. We need to get out of here."_  
  
_**I know, but you can wait a microt. Some organic life forms are slower then others you know**_  
  
**[Jool] **"Do you know where they are? Can you take me to them?"  
  
_****-Blink-****_  
  
[Jool] "Let's hurry then! We have to warn them!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
1812, Blue, and Jool leave the Tavlek ship...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...  
  
**[B-MW] **"I think we should run now."  
  
**[V-W] **"That might be a good idea."  
  
The two DRDs back up as the Tavlek starts to get up...  
  
**[Sparks] **"Eat this!"  
  
**-ZAP- -ZAP- -ZAP- -ZAP-**  
  
**[B-MW] **"Hey, it's the others!"  
  
Sparks, Blitz, Cam, Fixer, and Kip arrive in the nick of time and fire at the Tavlek...  
  
**-Zap- -Zap- -Zap- -Zap-**  
  
**[Kort] **"Ahhh!"  
  
He tries to get up...  
  
**-Zap- -Zap- -Zap-**  
  
**[Kort] **"Ugh."  
  
But falls back down and stays that way...  
  
**[Kip] **"Is he dead?"  
  
**[Fixer] **"Why don't you go check?"  
  
**[Kip] **"Me? How bout you?"  
  
**[Blitz] **"I'll check."  
  
Blitz goes over to the Tavlek and rams him...  
  
**[Blitz] **"Looks dead to me."  
  
**[Sparks] **"And that my friends is how you properly take down a Tavlek."  
  
**[V-W] **"It's a good thing you arrived when you did, we thought we were frelled for sure!"  
  
**[Fixer] **"You would've been if I didn't remind these yotzes that there were three Tavleks an' not just two."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Yeah, yeah, they owe their lives to your incredible power of observation."  
  
**[Fixer] **"You bet they do."  
  
**[Cam] **"Oh give it a rest! We have a job to finish."  
  
**[V-W] **"Right we still have to contact Moya."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Well then, what're we standing aroun' for, let's go!"  
  
Sparks zooms off toward the transport pod...  
  
**[B-MW] **"Someone's a bit hyper."  
  
**[Blitz] **"He's just happy he got to shoot something."  
  
**[B-MW] **"Ah."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back on Moya...  
  
**~Pilot, I'm receiving a message~**  
  
**[Pilot] **"From who?"  
  
**~The DRDs we sent along with the crew~**  
  
**[Pilot] **"Has something happened?"  
  
**~They say that there were wanted beacons and bounty hunters on the planet~**  
  
**[Pilot] **"We shouldn't have left...Is the crew all right?"  
  
**~Yes, the DRDs say they have gotten rid of the bounty hunters~**  
  
**[Pilot] **"They did? How?"  
  
_~The message doesn't say. But they're asked that we return as soon as possible in case any more decide to show up~_  
  
**[Pilot] **"Tell them we're on our way."  
  
**~Yes Pilot, sending message now~**  
  
**_TBC..._**


	12. There's No Place Like Home

DONE! It's done at last! Hope you enjoy the final part of this DRD adventure.  
  
**_Title: _**1812 and Blue's DRD Vacation: Part 12-There's No Place Like Home  
**_Author: _**ScaperDeage  
**_Rating: _**PG  
**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own it.  
**_Notes: _**_"1812" **Blue** _**~MOYA~**  
  
**Part 12-There's No Place Like Home**  
  
Back in the hotel Moya's crew are still unaware that there was any bounty hunter presence on the planet and continue to go about enjoying their vacation...   
  
**[Chiana] **"I'm bored."  
  
...Well almost everyone is enjoying it...  
  
**[Chiana] **"Plus I don't really like this place."  
  
**[Rygel] **"I agree, the food service could be much better, Your move."  
  
Chiana and Rygel are sitting in the hotel's lobby playing some game...  
  
**[Chiana] **"No, I mean something feels a bit...off. I don't know what, but it's something."  
  
**[Rygel] **"The only thing that's 'off' here is a certain ex-peacekeeper's hormones. Frelling body breeders!"  
  
Crichton walks in...  
  
**[Rygel] **That's why Pilot left us on this planet in the first place. I swear that they should lock away all pregnant females until the birthing process is complete, that way we don't have to deal with their 'problems' and can be prevented from killing anyone because of them."  
  
**[John] **"I heard that Buckwheat, and if you don't watch it I might tell Aeryn that little...philosophy of yours."  
  
**[Rygel] **"If you do and she comes after me I'll make sure you never have any more offspring."  
  
**[John] **"Ooooo, I'm so scared."  
  
**[Chiana] **"Hey, I know! Why don't you go tell Aeryn, while I make sure Froggy here doesn't try and run for it."  
  
**[Rygel] **"You wouldn't dare."  
  
**[John] **"Maybe later Pip, but that is a good idea."   
  
**[Chiana] **"How much later?"  
  
**[Rygel] _-glares- _**"If I may interrupt, what the frell are you doing done here anyway? Shouldn't you be with that breeding trelk of yours."  
  
Chiana hits Rygel...  
  
**-Smack-**  
  
**[Rygel] **"Ow!"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Can we please go tell Aeryn now, I'm bored and watching Rygel get what he deserves will sure be entertaining."  
  
**[John] **"Not right now. And if you're so bored then you can help me find 1812."  
  
**[Chiana] **"He's missing again?"  
  
**[John] **"Yeah, and I can't find him anywhere."  
  
**[Rygel] **"Probably hiding from Aeryn."  
  
**[John] **"I assume that means you haven't seen him."  
  
**[Rygel] **"Yes, now go bother someone else, and take her with you."  
  
1812 and Blue enter the lobby...  
  
_"Well here's some of them."_  
  
_**Yeah, but where'd Jool go?**_  
  
_"Where the frell did she go?!? She was right behind us, wasn't she?"_  
  
_**Yeah**_  
  
Chiana spots them...  
  
**[Chiana] **"Hey, there he is!"  
  
**[John] **"1812! Where've you been?"  
  
He notices Blue...  
  
**[John] **"And where the frell did you come from?"  
  
_**A very long story**_  
  
_"And you can't understand us anyway."_  
  
Jool enters the building...  
  
**[Jool] **"Little DRDs. Where'd you go! I did see them come in here."  
  
_**Here's Jool now**_  
  
**[Chiana] **"Princess?"  
  
Jool notices them...  
  
**[Jool] **"Chiana! Crichton! Rygel! Thank god I found you!"  
  
She runs over to them...  
  
**[Jool] **"We have to get off this planet! Now! Before they come after us!"  
  
**[John] **"Whoa! Hold on just a microt! How'd you get here, why do we have to leave, and who the frell is after us!"  
  
**[Jool] **"I was captured by bounty hunters and they brought me here and these two DRDs rescued me, and I don't know where they are now, but they came here because they wanted to catch you, so they're probably still around, and if we don't leave now they'll get all of us!"  
  
**[Chiana] **"I knew something wasn't right about this planet!"  
  
**[Rygel] **"If there's bounty hunters here, then I suggest that we leave now."  
  
**[John] **"Hold on! How do we know you're the real Jool."  
  
**[Jool] **"What? Of course I'm me! Why wouldn't-" **_-Stomp-_**  
  
Chiana steps on Jool's foot...  
  
**[Jool] _-Scream- _**  
  
The others put their hands over their ears and the metal pieces from to game Rygel and Chiana was playing melt...  
  
**[Jool] **"What the frell was that for!  
  
**[Chiana] **"Sure sounds like Jool."  
  
**[Rygel] **"You two are wasting time, we need to get off this planet!"  
  
**[Chiana] **"How are we supposed to do that? Moya and Pilot aren't supposed to be back here for another several days."  
  
**[Jool] **"Well you gotta do something!"  
  
**[John] **"Calm down, one of us'll just havta go call Pilot from the transport pod."  
  
**[D'Argo over Comms] **"John, where are you?."  
  
**[John] **"I'm in the Lobby, and we have a visitor."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Bounty hunters?!?"  
  
**[John] **"Um no, not the bounty hunters. How'd you find out about them?"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Pilot just commed me, he said that there's bounty hunters on the planet and that he's waiting for our return...How's you find out?"  
  
**[Jool] **"Does that mean Moya's here?"  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Was that...Jool?"  
  
**[John] **"Yeah, she's the one who told us."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"How'd she get here?"  
  
**[Rygel] **"Does it really matter you stupid Luxan! We need to get the frell off this planet now! And since Moya's already here, we shouldn't be wasting any time."  
  
**[John] **"Sparky's right. We need to get moving ASAP."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Right. Who else is there with you?"  
  
**[John] **"Just Chiana, Rygel, and Jool."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Where's Aeryn?"  
  
**[John] **"She's in our room, she wasn't feeling too well."  
  
**[Jool] **"Aeryn's here?"  
  
**[Chiana] **"Yeah, and wait till you see her."  
  
**[Jool] **"Why?"  
  
**[Chiana] **"I'm not going to spoil the surprise."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Well tell Rygel and Chiana to get ready to leave and get Aeryn then head for the transport pod. I'll go find Noranti and Stark and have them do the same."  
  
**[John] **"Alight D, we'll meet you guys at the pod then."  
  
**[D'Argo] **"Be careful."  
  
**[John] **"Careful's my middle name."  
  
**[Rygel] **-Snort-  
  
Comms end...  
  
**[John] **"Well you heard D'Argo, let's move it!"  
  
_"Blue, get to the transport pod and tell the others to get ready to leave. We're going home."_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later back on Moya, Jool enters Pilot's chamber...  
  
**[Jool] **"Hello Pilot, it's good to see you again."  
  
**[Pilot] **"Moya and I are happy to see you as well Joolushko. Your presence has been missed."  
  
**[Jool] **"It has been along time since I left hasn't it?"  
  
**[Pilot] **"Yes, much has happened."  
  
**[Jool] **"I've noticed...I can't believe Aeryn's pregnant and that she and Crichton are getting married. How ever did those two get back together anyway?"  
  
**[Pilot] **"That is a very...long...story."  
  
**[Jool] **"Well I'd like to hear what's happened since Arnnesk."  
  
**[Pilot] **"It will take some time."  
  
**[Jool] **"Please Pilot."  
  
**[Pilot] **"Well, alright. I guess I should start off shortly after Moya and I left Arnnesk..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere on Moya some of the DRDs are chatting about their vacation...  
  
**[Kip] **"It's so good to be back on Moya. No more bounty hunters, no more sneaking around, no more gun fire..."  
  
**[Cam] **"Well for now anyway."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Well I enjoyed our vacation. Especially after those bounty hunters showed up, it sure would've been boring otherwise."  
  
**[Blitz] **"You're just happy you gotta shoot stuff."  
  
**[Sparks] **"No.........Ok, maybe."  
  
**[Kip] **"Well I for one never plan to go on vacation again. I've had enough near death experiences to last me several lifetimes."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Hey whatever. But I'll sure go on another one, right Blitz."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Not if your tendency to run into things too fast gets me shot."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Hey you didn't get shot this time did you?...No."  
  
Blue enters...  
  
**[Cam] **"Hey Blue."  
  
_**Hey guys**_  
  
**[Kip] **"Did you get into trouble? I heard Crichton and the others found out you where there."  
  
_**Not really. Crichton's only a bit upset that 1812 never told him about the bounty hunters**_  
  
**[Sparks] **"He'd of freaked out and done something rash. All of them would've, and then one of them would've been hurt or killed. That's why 1812 was right in that it was better that we'd deal with'em."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Speaking of 1812, where is he?"  
  
_**I think Crichton is giving him a lecture about how next time 'he should inform the crew about any and all dangerous situations' or something like that**_  
  
**[Sparks] **"That's organics for ya. They like to deal with everything themselves until they become too lazy or fed up with trying, then they turn to machines to fix the problem. But when a machine deals with the problem first they get all pissed off about it. I think we deserve more respect you know."  
  
**[Blitz] **"I think this vacation gave Sparks an even bigger ego."  
  
**[Sparks] **"Hey I'm just saying what ya'll are thinkin'."  
  
**[Cam] **"Sparks, shut up."  
  
**~DRDs are needed to clean up a spill in the galley~**  
  
_**Come on guys, the vacation's over and we have to get back to work**_  
  
The DRDs start heading for the galley...  
  
**[Cam] **"Who wants to bet Rygel's behind the spill?"  
  
**[Sparks] **"If it is, there's no reason why he can't clean it up himself. It might do him some good, plus he needs the exercise."  
  
**[Blitz] **"Don't start again."  
  
**[Kip to self] **" Ah...There's no place like home."  
  
**THE END**  
  
That's it, it's all over. For now anyway. Don't forget to review. And keep an eye out for future DRD fics, they are sure to have another adventure sometime. And there is still the unanswered question about what has happened to Jool.


End file.
